Follow Me
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: Thirteen Dwarves, a Wizard and a Hobbit leave The Shire on a journey to take back what is theirs. A human in their midst is just what they need to complete their adventure, but a certain young dwarf will take some convincing. Rhenwir soon learns of the stubborness of dwarves and Kili discovers that love from a woman can be even more valuable that the riches of Erebor...KILI/OC
1. Caught

_After seeing some pretty great fanfictions on the hobbit, I decided to begin one using my_

_favourite character Kili. Please favourite and review and let me know what you think..._

The company travelled on, the loyal animals carrying thirteen dwarves, a great wizard and one very unhappy looking hobbit. Bilbo Baggins held the reins awkwardly, jerking backwards every time the small pony moved its head forward. Gandalf the Grey chuckled lowly at the hobbit whilst two of the younger dwarves rode up beside them.

"You alright there, master hobbit?" Kili asked, a coy smile tugging on his lips. His brother led his pony to ride Bilbo, trapping the hobbit in an Oakenshield sandwich.

An identical smile appeared on Fili's handsome face. "If you're having trouble, you could always ride with us?"

Bilbo Baggins rolled his eyes and dared his ride to move along faster, only to jerk as the pony bowed its head, unsure of what its rider wanted.

"No thank you, I'm quite alright," he declared out loud, then muttered under his breath, "if only this damn animal would do as its told!"

The two brothers managed to hear him, answering with a chuckle.

"If you two are quite finished," the wise voice of the wizard bellowed. His scolding soon wiped away any smirk from Kili and Fili. The brothers rode on, deciding to flank their uncle in case they were to be told off again. Gandalf could not help but chuckle; the brothers meant well and he enjoyed their teasing, but for now more important matters were at hand.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo began to question. The wizard answered with a simple turn of his head. The hobbit continued, "Tell me more of what we should meet in Erebor?" The hobbit's face grew anxious. "Do they really expect me to sneak past a dragon?"

"My dear Bilbo, when the time comes I believe what will be expected of you will be far less than what you will be capable of," his wise words followed. "An adventure is just what you need."

"An adventure, I'm sure," scoffed the hobbit, although it had been the reason Bilbo had joined Thorin Oakenshield's company. He loved the Shire very much so, but underneath Bilbo had been desperate to get away, to discover the world he'd never come to discover. He'd hesitated of course, but the Took side of Bilbo grabbed hold, egging him on to join the merry band of dwarves. And besides, he was travelling with Gandalf the Grey! What harm could come to him?

Bilbo had never stepped a foot outside of the Shire, and here we was, riding through the green like a true adventurer. He stared ahead, his eyes meeting the backs of several ponies while the others rode behind. Thorin lead the way. Bilbo admired the would-be king, yet pitied him all the same. These men had lost their home. They had lost their very own Shire, and although Bilbo did not know it yet, he would be right there with them to take it back. Thorin Oakenshield was not one Bilbo could see relaxing with a pint of ale, listening to merry tunes and laughing at drunken foolishness. Even now, his back was upright and his hands were hard on his reins. Thorin's eyes scanned the trees, searching for any sign of danger. And with the sword by his side, Bilbo would think any creature foolish to go against sure a fierce looking leader. He knew he never could.

Bilbo noticed the younger brother, Kili, look to their left. He was frowning at the landscape, soon pausing his pony until he was aligned next to the wizard. The hobbit looked at the two curiously yet could not catch on to their whispered words.

"Gandalf, sir, do you feel it?" Kili's voice whipped, making sure not alarm the company unless there was cause.

The wizard gruffed a reply, his eyes forward yet he knowingly responded.

"Do not fear, master dwarf, but we are being followed."

Kili's eyes widened slightly, "I shall warn the others."

"No," Gandalf's command was firm yet quiet. "There is no worry. We are in no danger so let them be."

Kili's eyes scanned the landscape again. He could see no figure in the fading light, but the tingle down his spine told him that eyes were upon the men. "But why should they follow, if they're not out to stop us?"

A knowing smile took hold of the wizard's lips. "Curiosity."

A deep frown settled over Kili but he minded Gandalf's words, cantering over to join his brother.

Bilbo looked to the wizard.

"Everything alright?"

The Grey wizard could only smile on at the hobbit, thinking of the unexpected addition that the dwarves would never see coming.

Soon the skies had become too dark for the men to ride, so they set up camp on the edge of a steep drop, close to the edge of the green they'd travelled through. The dwarves relieved the ponies to let them graze in a spot amongst the trees as the singing winds calmed them to rest. Fili and Kili sat closest to the woods, keeping a skilled eye on their rides. Bofur, Bombur and Dori were in charge of the meal, and all the dwarves were starving. Bilbo sat close to the wizard who rested quietly, eyes watching the skies as he blew smoke into the dimming light.

It did not long for the dwarves to eat, and the sight before them entertained Gandalf yet disgusted Bilbo.

"Are they always so," he struggled to come up with a word somewhat polite, "messy?"

Gandalf chuckled, looking on at Bombur nicking his cousin's roll, swiftly received a slap to the head from his brother. Bilbo shook his head, trying to ignore the small joy he felt from watching the group. Soon the meal was finished, and the dwarves began to settle down.

"Get some rest," Thorin's voice rose above the chuckles and taunts. The camp grew quiet. Bilbo's eyes rested on the Dwarf King's face as he continued to speak. "We have a long ride ahead of us and I will not have anyone falling behind," his dark eyes falling on the hobbit, as if he meant the Halfling in particular.

It did not take long for the snoring to begin Bilbo lay on his back and watched the stars blink in and out of existence. However, nearby the hobbit, the Oakenshield brothers stayed awake, watching for any signs of trouble. The two laughed quietly until Fili lay on his side to catch some sleep while his brother stayed alert. Kili stabbed a stray log with his knife, pulling it out then repeating the action with a bored expression. His dark eyes and messy black hair were lightened by the campfire, though his handsome features grew devilish when the orange glow danced against his skin.

A twig snap sounded and Kili's eyes cut into the woods, scanning furiously in order to discover any oncoming attacks. When he found none, the dwarf's hand snaked across the dirt to reach for his sword, his body carefully rising to make no sound.

He raised the sword high enough, ready for any attack. He stepped over his brother's resting body and approached the darkness of the woods. The campfire's glare managed to light his way as he walked deeper into the woods, but he could not see too far.

It frustrated Kili. The brothers were known for their sharpness of the eye and so Thorin often sent his nephews to scout ahead. But now, with Kili's lesser vision of what was before him, and the possibility of a danger so close to the group. The unspoken threat sent a wave of anger through Kili; he would not have the company down before they'd even started. He would not let his uncle down, nor his brother.

Kili had ventured far enough from where the men had made camp that a shout to them would be heard, but he feared not over Bombur's snores. Kili watched, waited. Nothing came.

The lightest noise was heard as a step was made, and Kili seized his opportunity. He was agile, swiftly turning and extending his sword to threaten the man that had chosen to sneak up behind the dwarf. His eyes were wide and his jaw was set, ready to bring the attacker's end with a slice to the neck.

There stood a cloaked figure. Kili's sword was pressed against the light skin of the attacker's neck. It was then that the dwarf realised he was in an identical position, as the attacker's weapon too was pressed upon his own throat, ready to murder and shroud Kili in darkness.

Careful not to slice his own neck, Kili's unusually soft voice came out rough and threatening.

"Who are you and why do you follow us?"

Kili bit back the urge to spit. The attacker had snuck up on the dwarf and almost killed him. His pride had been hurt.

The dwarf made sure to get a good look at his attacker without pushing against their sword that remained against his tanned skin. They wore a hunter-green hooded cloak that heavily shadowed their face. The figure was not tall - not by any means. Their height reached his own yet the body was much slimmer. It was then that Kili noticed.

The arm that held the sword was bare, its only coverings being brown leather cuffs and the cloak. The skin was pale with tiny goose bumps running along the whole of the arm. The hand expertly holding the sword as slender yet strong. Kili's eyes wondered down his attackers body, noticing a pair of tightly-fitted breaches, a sturdy pair of black boots, and a brown leather corseted bodice.

His attack was a woman.

Fili would never let him live this down…

Her icy blue eyes appeared darker under the shadow of her hood. Kili couldn't help but notice how beautiful this maiden was; her rosy lips were small and delicate with a button nose to accompany them. Dark curls cascaded from her hood and over her bodice. She had a heart-shaped face that made her appear innocent and lovely, but under the glare she sent his way, she seemed to be anything but lovely.

Her small mouth opened and a commanding voice spoke in the most appealing tone.

"Your name?"

Kili subtly shook himself and frowned deeply.

"I'm- No, wait, you tell me who you are!"

At his response, the maiden press her sword into his neck to prove a point.

She repeated, "Your name?"

"I asked first!" Kili said quite childishly, keeping his own weapon against her porcelain skin. His smirk appeared, "Ladies first."

With a huff, the maiden whacked her leather cuff against the flat of Kili's sword. It was unexpected, so before the dwarf could return his stance, the maiden swiftly kicked her heal against his chest, sending him to the ground with a 'hmph'.

Kili blinked several times, unsure of what had just happened until he saw the tip of her sword between his two eyes. The maiden crouched above him with a proud smile dancing on her rosebud lips.

"You'll be kind enough to give me your name, _sir_," she sneered the word, "so I can return the favour and help you off the ground."

Kili stared daggers at the maiden. But with a final huff, he muttered, "Kili. My name is Kili Oakenshield."

The maiden's eyes widened at the name. "Oakenshield?"

"Yes," Kili growled, "now would you please let me up if you do not mean to kill me?"

The woman laughed slightly but removed the tip of her sword from his face. Kili grunted as he stood up, wiping any dirt from his clothes. The young woman had stepped away from him yet kept her sword in hand, wary of the dwarf. She slid back her hood and looked up at the stars. But the dwarf was tired, and he felt humiliated.

"You've been following us since we left the Shire." Kili stated.

Her eyes widened and she placed her hand to her open mouth. "Have I?"

Kili growled. "Don't play games with me. Why have you been following my friends and I?"

The maiden's eyes appeared dark but the light from the moon that streaked through the trees turned her into goddess. "I know where you are going, and I know what awaits you there."

Kili took a threatening step towards the maiden, although she made no move to defend herself; she only stared at him, her eyebrow raised in a curious manner.

"How do you know of our plans?" he asked coldly. "Tell me your name."

The maiden's head fell to the side, a playful smile on her lips. She opened her mouth but before she could, another voice joined there's.

Gandalf made his was to their spot, his eyes following his staff as he used it to brush away the branches. "Master dwarf, I noticed you have been out here for some time, is everything-" His eyes fell on the two small figures.

"My, my," his low gravelly voice spoke, "isn't this an unexpected surprise." Kili followed his gaze to the maiden that stood a few feet away. "And an excellent one at that."

Kili was shocked to see the young woman grinning at the wizard. She took three skips until her small body met his, the wizard and the maiden hugging each other and laughing very loudly.

"Oh, Gandalf, it has been a while!" The maiden cried out happily, embracing the old man as he chuckled along with her.

"Yes it has, my dear," he replied, releasing his hold. She took a step back. "Let me take a look at you. It seems you have changed quite a bit since our last meeting."

The young woman giggled pleasantly. "I should hope I've grown from the age of twelve, Gandalf. Yet still I'm only as tall as this dwarf here," she nodded in Kili's direction.

Gandalf looked to the dwarf then back to the maiden. "I am glad you two have met. I was starting to wonder when you'd come forth, my dear. Kili was becoming quite suspicious."

Kili glared at the young maiden. "I suppose you can't help a fellow when he knows he is being spied on."

The young maiden stared back at him with as much hatred in her eyes as his. Gandalf stared between the two, back and forth, until his attention was pulled somewhere else. Rustling was coming up from behind him and the three turned to watch the oncoming dwarves.

"Kili!" Fili's voice was filled with worry, his calls being joined by several other voices.

Thorin was the first to appear as he ran towards the wizard.

His gruff voice was slightly out of breath. "Gandalf, what is going on?"

The wizard waved his hand in a calming fashion. "Nothing to fear, we're perfectly safe."

"Then why did you leave camp?" Thorin's gaze rested on his nephew. "You! You were supposed to watch the horses!"

"I was-" Kili defended himself.

Thorin's face was furious as he cut Kili off. "Then why are you wondering off? How can you be so irresponsible? What if orcs had come across our trail? You would have cost us all our lives!"

Kili bowed his head in shame. His brother that had been standing next to Thorin took a step towards Kili, but the king's arm caught him, stopping him in his tracks. Their uncle was still glaring at Kili.

"Explain yourself, boy!"

"Thorin," a soft voice called him, stopping the king from yelling.

The dwarf-king's eyes travelled from Kili to the young woman, who was standing awkwardly, waiting to be noticed. Thorin look bewildered, his eyes blinking as if it would clear her from his sight. But she was still there. His arm dropped from his nephew and he took a step forward, stumbling a little.

"Rhenwir?" He was still in shock, not trusting the sight before his eyes. He took another step closer. "Little Bit, is that you?"

The maiden grinned at the man. "It has been a long time, Thorin."

Thorin chuckled loudly; Kili hadn't heard him laugh like that for many a year. The king sped towards the maiden, his arms wide to sweep her up. She awaited his hold with a wide grin and clung to his strong muscles. Thorin spun her around, all the while laughing and celebrating.

He settled her down but took her face in his hands, kissing her forehead with devotion.

"Oh, my dear friend, it is a relief to see you well," Thorin managed to say.

"And you," the maiden replied, moving to seek his gaze, grinning at the dwarf. "When your comrade told me his name was Oakenshield, I had hoped…"

Thorin looked to Kili who was staring at them, unsure of what had just occurred. Thorin's had-been glare turned into a knowing smirk. "So this is what you were doing, nephew." The king let out a laugh as Kili's mouth dropped, turning back to his old friend. He tucked a curl behind her ear, smiling fondly into her eyes. "I do not blame you. She is quite beautiful."

The maiden bowed her head, blushing fiercely and slapping Thorin's arm playfully. He hugged her to him once again, squeezing onto her petite body. A certain someone cleared their throat and the two turned to see Fili watching them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Thorin coughed and looked to the wizard. "It seems you two have already met."

Gandalf replied, "Years back," the wizard nodded.

The maiden giggled. "On my twelfth birthday Gandalf created quite the display of fireworks in my village that I have yet to forget."

He chortled and bowed his head, his gaze disapproving, "And I seem to call a certain young lady sneaking onto my cart to try and create it all over again. I suppose you are just as mischievous now as you were then, Rhenwir"

"What can I say, you rubbed off on me."

"Now I finally know your name," a voice grumbled. Kili was still glaring at the maiden.

"Men," Thorin shuffled the young woman forward. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Miss Rhenwir of Dale, commonly known as Fawn."

"Dale?" Kili questioned sharply, remembering the city by his home. But the young dwarf was ignored.

"Fawn, this here's Nori, Ori, Bofur, Dwalin," he pointed to the few dwarves that had joined him when they'd first set out to seek Thorin's nephew, "my nephews Fili and Kili, whom I believe you've already met." Thorin nodded to the dark haired dwarf who stood with his arms crossed and a frown set on his handsome face. Fawn just nodded in response. "And I think you'll remember Mr Balin."

Fawn grinned at the white haired dwarf. She remembered the kind and humble Balin from her time in Dale city.

"I think you and I have some catching up to do," Thorin interrupted her stirring memories and took her hand in his. "Come, I will introduce you to the rest of my company then you must rest." Thorin lead the way back to camp. "And then you can explain why you're here." He nudged her. "As I am sure you weren't following us, were you."

Gandalf chuckled as Fawn's eyes widened. The dwarf-king may not have realised they were being spied on like his nephew, but he was no fool. All the other dwarves began to talk, wondering who this young maiden was and what would happen in the morning.

Kili followed last, growling to himself, his irritation reaching new heights. And it was all down to a human.


	2. Memories

_Thank you so much to those who kindly followed and reviewed_

_Please keep reviewing, I love to find out what you think and what'd you'd like to come up..._

_Feel free to look at my page and add my Author Facebook page for covers and character images_

Rhenwir was introduced to the company of dwarves and a certain hobbit that appeared quite taken with the young human. After Thorin had brought her into the light of the fire, he'd called the men awake and it seemed none wanted to fall back into their slumbers. A lady amongst the dwarves was a new development to their night, and not one of them wanted to miss out on introductions. Thorin kept by her side at all times. The king hadn't even realised that he had kept her hand in his since they'd left the darkness of the woods. Of course, Rhenwir did not mind. Kili stood outside of the swarm, staring on at Thorin and the human in wonder and annoyance. The two shared memories and had grown fond of each other in their days past, and the band of curious dwarves did not relent their questions.

Each one picked at Rhenwir for answers. Thorin stayed close by her side as they sat around the campfire, holding her hand in his lap.

"So you say you're from Dale, Miss Rhenwir?" the charming voice of Bofur asked. His hat flopped over his face as lay on his back, his head tilted in an intrigued manner.

Rhenwir half smiled at him. "Not quite, master dwarf." Her eyes flickered to her old friend who gave her an encouraging smile. "My family originate from the city but I was never fortunate enough to see it, as you men well know," she said sadly, knowing fully of the heartache they must feel thinking back to Erebor and Dale's demise so many years ago. "My great grandfather, Lord Atrium, travelled to Dale with his own father when he was just a boy. My family had set up a home for themselves there, until the great dragon destroyed the life they had made, forcing my great grandfather and his son to travel on."

Thorin stared at the fire, thinking back to the time.

"You are Lord Atrium's granddaughter?" Fili's voice spiked with interest.

Rhenwir nodded at the brother in confirmation.

Kili was not as trusting. "The same Lord Atrium that built the village within Eastfold?"

Thorin answered for her, "The same." He patted Rhenwir's hand and returned it to her. "Rhen's great grandfather and those faithful to his ruling helped build Hailerum, creating a home for all those who sought refuge after Dale was taken." The king looked to the white-bearded dwarf. "Balin and I were there when the final stones were placed. Lord Atrium and his family were kind enough to give us many meals and a bed for the night on our journeys."

"And have since," Balin added, smiling at Rhenwir.

"So, my lady," Fili playfully spoke. "How did you become so unfortunate as to meet my uncle?"

"Careful boy," the king warned, but humouredly frowned in jest. He turned to grin at the young woman. "Due to the kind hospitality of the Atrium family, I travelled many times to visit my good friend. Each generation came and soon the Great Hall of Hailerum was filled with the cries of this little one." Thorin nudged Rhenwir playfully. "I had to come back many times due to her constant whining of my delayed visits."

"I was only young!"

"The last time had been days after your twenty-fourth birthday, I believe," Thorin chuckled. Rhenwir's face dropped in embarrassment. It was true. Thorin had been in the village many times throughout the woman's life, and so a friendship was formed quickly. "And that was only three years gone by."

"I have been lucky enough to know Mr Balin and the king for the whole of my life," Rhenwir spoke. "Although the times apart were wide and soon I was a shield maiden of Hailerum, much to Thorin's disapproval."

Thorin's features darkened slightly. "A noble woman does not belong in battle," he stated, at the same time Rhenwir mimicked, "A battlefield is no place for a woman," earning a few laughs from the dwarves. Thorin tutted at his friend.

Kili's voice overcame the chortles, his voice serious and compelling. "Was it not three years ago that Eastfold was attacked and overrun?"

Rhenwir's eyes darkened considerably. "It was not taken," she responded fiercely, glaring at the dwarf she was quickly beginning to dislike. Her strong voice softened, weakening as her memories pulled her back. "But my father was. He could not hold Hailerum and died before he could see the bloodshed end. Many good and faithful men died." Her eyes looked straight through Kili; he began to feel something other than irritation towards the human. Pity, perhaps? "I owe their souls a great debt."

Silence ran through the camp, until a small and unlikely voice was heard.

"You must have been very brave," a young dwarf by the name of Ori announced. Yet when all eyes turned to him, he shrank back into himself.

Rhenwir sent him a warm smile in thanks. The dwarf blushed.

"Bravest woman I know," Thorin agreed with nothing but a sombre expression. He looked to her, "This is why you followed us, was it not? To pay back the debt to your men by taking back Dale for the losses in Hailerum?"

Rhenwir huffed, her plans revealed. "I did not know it was you, Thorin. In the tavern the bartender only spoke of a group of dwarves travelling to Erebor in search of gold. If I had known it was you, I would never have followed, knowing full well you would not have let me join you." She looked across the orange light of the fire to where Bilbo and the wizard sat. "I had no knowledge that it was you nor Gandalf," she looked back to her friend, "but I am pleased all the same." She stared into his dark eyes, pleading. "Please let me come with you."

Thorin sighed, shaking his head sternly. "Out of the question."

"Thorin!" she begged, irritation seeping into her tone. "Please, you know I can help you."

The dwarf-king stood from his spot, all eyes on him. He gestured wildly with his arms.

"I have already risked my men in the acceptance of Mr Baggins joining us. I will not risk the lives of my men or your own, Rhen." His eyes pleaded with her to understand his reasoning. "I will not watch you walk into battle again, my friend."

Rhenwir too stood up, stepping away from the fire. Her voice lowered a notch, knowing the discomfort and pain of the last memory together. Thorin had been called back to his dwelling and was unable to fight beside her when the lands of Eastfold had been attacked. He too had begged her to come away, fearful that if he should return to his friends in Hailerum, Rhenwir may not be there when he got back. But she had been insistent that she fight; a typical shield maiden. "It will not be the same," she assured him. "You will be by my side, as would your courageous company." She flashed a look over to the campfire, realising all said dwarves had been listening in. They quickly looked away from their king and the shield maiden. Her eyes whipped to see Kili unafraid to watch them. Rhenwir briefly wondered if Thorin's nephew was included in her defence or if he would rather see her remain behind. Rhenwir returned her gaze to her old friend. Thorin was wise and brave, yet as stubborn as herself, her mother and father put together.

"I see no danger in a skilled addition joining our group," Gandalf called, letting smoke escape his lips as he finished his puff on his pipe. "I know she is young, but you and I both know, Thorin, that Rhenwir is more than capable. She leads her people in Hailerum. Why not let her follow you?"

Thorin scowled at the wise man, his decision wavering as he looked between the two. His gaze fixed on the young woman, taking her by the shoulders to stare deep into her blue eyes. His own were sad and apprehensive. "I cannot be the cause for any harm that comes to you, Little Bit," he said, using his own personal nickname that he had given her when she was a young girl. "It would destroy your mother. You are all she has left."

"My mother has given me her blessing," Rhenwir promised him. She touched his beard covered cheek fondly. "I have my weapons and I have my skills. I can fight, Thorin, you know it as well as I. Do not fight me on this."

He sighed heavily, "If you should be hurt-"

"Then I shall heal," she replied. These had once been his own words to her once he'd left her village to fight. She whispered, "Please?"

Thorin grumbled angrily. He let her shoulders go, absentmindedly flicking her cheek in half-hearted annoyance. "Alright…" he muttered, only to have a return of giggles to thank him. "Get some rest and we shall talk some more in the morning." Rhenwir flittered away with Thorin close on her trail. He gestured to a spot up against the cliff then turned to address his men. "All of you, back to sleep. We wake at sunrise."

The dwarves scrambled back to their lamely made beds, settling down for the rest of the night. Small chatter drifted through the camp, all on the subject of a human joining the group. They wondered how a woman may fair with the harsh realities of long days travelling far, but Rhenwir was used to it. The shield maiden scouted the lands near and far to her village, sometimes taking men, often going alone. She was quick and far more agile than most humans. She was small, able to get to places others could not. Rhenwir could fend for herself on the journey ahead, and Thorin knew it. But he feared for her none the less.

"I will wake you in the morn," Thorin mumbled, handing her a cover to shy her body away from the cold. Rhenwir lay down, sitting up to adjust the cover and undo her cloak. She folded it and used it as a pillow for her head to lie. Thorin bent down and touched the skin of her jaw, lifting it to press a gentle kiss to her brow. "Goodnight, Rhen."

"Goodnight," she whispered. Once Thorin was away to rest, Rhenwir pulled out a small weapon from her side. Kili chose this time to approach her.

"My uncle trusts you," he stated, eyeing the long daggers that she had removed from the belt along her hips. Her sword lay behind her but Rhenwir always kept her two long daggers close by when she slept away from her village. Her eyes rose to meet Kili's stare. She said nothing.

"How do I know what you say is true?"

Again, Rhenwir said nothing. She lay back against her cloak and folded her arms over the cover, seeming to be unaffected by the cold. Kili huffed, moving to sit none too far from the new addition. He stared at the dirty floor. "I am sorry for the loss of your father." He threw a small twig into the fire. "I have heard many honourable things of the Atrium household." He chose to glance at her. "If you truly seek vengeance for our home then I won't question it. I hope you speak the truth."

Kili too lay back against the ground, his eyelids fluttering closed peacefully. Rhenwir pondered over Kili's last words for a minute or two.

"Why do you hope?" her soft voice called.

His eyes remained closed but his voice managed to mumble a reply before his mind drifted into the lands of dreams, "Because you are too lovely to be a common liar."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Rhenwir's lips.

"Goodnight, Kili."


	3. Coward

_The response of this fanfiction has been heartwarming_

_Thank you to Lil-Green-Leprechaun, I have read your own Hobbit FF and I loved it, so it was great to see you reviewed!_

_Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I take all of your comments onboard_

The morning did not come too soon and the band of dwarves, a human, a hobbit and a wizard began to make their way. Thorin had suggested Rhenwir ride with Gandalf as they were one pony short. Rhenwir had other ideas. She gave a long whistle and a moment later, out from the trees trod a Thoroughbred, dark brown and silk-like in colour and light footed. Thorin gave a low chuckle upon seeing the horse come out of nowhere.

"I should have known you wouldn't have come without that one," he nodded to the horse. Rhenwir only smiled at her horse, moving to stroke his neck. Galleth had been given to Rhenwir on her thirteenth birthday by her father. The two travelled many journeys together and she had no thoughts otherwise than to take him on this one. She lightly ascended the horse's back and took the reins in hand, patting the body of the faithful horse, encouraging him to follow the trail of dwarves as they left their camp.

The company moved the through woods and the rocky lands with ease, although the hobbit beside Gandalf did seem less than comfortable upon his pony's back. Rhen giggled and turned her horse around. Thorin raised an eyebrow at his friend, calling her name in question but she simply remained silent until she'd passed all thirteen dwarves and ended at the back with the wizard and the hobbit.

Rhenwir rode beside Bilbo, who did a double-take when seeing the beautiful woman riding higher than him.

Her voice was soft and calm. "Bilbo, is it?"

Bilbo stuttered ever so slightly, coughing to get his voice back. "Yes, Miss Atrium."

She laughed, "Rhenwir, please." She nodded down to him, gesturing to his pony. "It appears you are not used to riding, am I correct?"

He chuckled nervously, "You noticed then."

"Don't worry," she reassured him, looking from him one minute to the dwarves ahead the next, watching where her steed trod. "It takes some getting used to but you will get the hang of it, I'm sure."

"You ride well, my lady."

She nodded absentmindedly. "I have been riding since I was a little girl. I learnt quickly, as I am sure you shall do the same."

Bilbo raised his head, "You go riding often?"

Gandalf spoke, his place just slightly behind Bilbo on his left side. "Rhenwir Atrium is a shield maiden of Hailerum, Bilbo Baggins – she rides most days and nights to protect her home." Gandalf's gaze met hers. "But I can assume you have been away from home for quite some time, am I right, my dear?"

Rhenwir nodded sadly. "You know my mother, Gandalf. For three years she has been worried for the safety of our village. If she wishes me away for the protection of Hailerum, or for my own, then I must do as she asks." Rhenwir comforted Bilbo's sad expression with a reassuring smile. "Away from home or not, Mr Baggins, I am happy in the knowledge that I still have one." She nodded ahead to the dwarves, and her old friend who lead the way. "It is unfortunate that most of us cannot say the same."

Bilbo looked sure of himself. "But we will take it back for them, won't we, Gandalf?"

The wizard spoke with such a gravelly tone it calmed Rhenwir, just like it did when she had been a child. "That and more, Bilbo. Erebor and Dale await the return of their true people."

For many hours Bilbo, Gandalf and Rhenwir conversed, laughing so loudly it caused quite a few stares from the dwarves ahead. Rhenwir's laugh was like a song; light and playful yet shy all the same. Bilbo liked to hear her laugh. Truth be told, the hobbit had not seen someone so beautiful in his lifetime. For a human, she wasn't very tall. But her height suited her. She was petite and slender. Bilbo often found himself staring at her before he shook himself and looked away. Her appearance was something to behold; delicate and enchanting when her face was full of joy, but as he had seen last night, it could be all the more extraordinary when rage and sadness took hold.

It was not long until the light sky grew hazy before the sun was about to set. Thorin had travelled across some deserted lands to the point they had come across destroyed homes, burnt down to nothing but scorched wood.

"We camp here for the night," Thorin declared, the dwarves descending from their rides with grunts of relief. Thorin looked to his nephews. "Fili, Kili – look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," he ordered. His eyes wandered to Gandalf and Rhenwir briefly as they moved to the scorched houses.

Rhenwir stayed close to Gandalf, a sad wave flooding her stomach at the sight of the destroyed homes. Gandalf looked up at the roof. "A farmer and his family used to live here," he omnisciently announced.

"Oin, Gloin – Get a fire going."

Rhenwir's eyes travelled over the ruins and across the landscape. She had a bad feeling about this place.

The wizard noticed the young woman's worried face. "I think it would be wiser to move on." He declared, looking away from Rhenwir to the king. Rhen walked out of the burnt down home toward Thorin.

"I agree," Rhenwir said quietly. "Let's camp elsewhere. It's not dark; we could make our way to the valley, sleep there for the night-"

"No. We camp here," he insisted, looking at his old friend. "Get some rest, Rhen."

"What about the elves? We could find refuge with them." Rhenwir tried again.

"Yes," Gandalf encouraged, "we have the map. Lord Elrond could help us-"

"And what help came from the elves when the dragon took Erebor?" Thorin demanded, looking between the human and the wizard. Gandalf remained silent. "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred homes – the elves looked on."

"Thorin-" Rhenwir tried.

"I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past, Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf scolded, earning a huff from the dwarf. Gandalf, seeing there was no use, stormed away from the king and past the dwarves. Rhenwir ran after the wizard.

Bilbo was stroking Myrtle's mane when he saw the two. "Everything alright?"

Gandalf muttered to himself.

Rhenwir slowed to a stop beside Bilbo, the hood of her green cloak falling from her head as she sighed, settling her hands on her hips. "Gandalf, please…"

"Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here apart from Miss Rhenwir who has any sense."

"And who's that?" Bilbo called dumbly.

"Myself, Mr Baggins!" He strode along, down the rocky path and out of sight.

Rhenwir turned to glare at the king. He avoided his friend's gaze and ordered the dwarves to prepare the meal for the night ahead. Bilbo looked between Balin and Rhenwir, whispering quietly.

"Is he going to come back?"

"He must," Rhenwir insisted but was unsure herself.

Night came and Rhenwir was worried about the wizard. She looked to the trees that concealed possibly all sorts of dangers and tried to find him. She saw no grey cloak or spark of magic. She hoped everything was alright. As the meal was made, Rhen had settled Galleth with the other ponies, feeding him an apple before she let him be.

Rhenwir had been sitting by the fire, offering the dwarves a hand in making the meal.

"You sit right there and relax, miss," Bofur insisted. "Here." He handed her a small bowl with broth inside. "Get that down yer."

Bilbo was sitting beside her, tucking into his own meal. "Gandalf's been gone for a while. Maybe we should go search for him?"

Rhenwir ate, relishing in the tasty warmth that slithered down her throat. "He's a wizard, Bilbo – he comes and goes as he pleases." She nudged him with her shoulder. "He'll be alright out there."

"The young miss is right, Mr Baggins," Balin confirmed.

"Here," Bofur handed the hobbit two more bowls. Bilbo struggled to balance three bowls in his hands. "Take these to the lads, would you?"

"Come on." Rhenwir settled her own meal down, unhooked her cloak and let it fall to the dirt. She took Bilbo's bowl and settled it next to hers, then took one of the brother's meals from him. "Let me give you a hand."

"Oh, well…Thank you."

Bilbo followed Rhenwir into the woods. They passed a few of the ponies that grazed, reaching the two Oakenshield brothers who stood very still, facing away from them. Bilbo and Rhen appeared between the boys, the bowls ready to be taken. When Kili nor Fili made no move to receive their meals, Rhenwir spoke.

"What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili stated.

"Only we've encountered a small problem." Fili looked at Bilbo.

Rhenwir looked between the brothers. "We had seventeen," Kili said.

"Now there are fourteen," Fili finished, staring at the ponies that surrounded them.

Rhenwir looked in the direction the others were staring. "Where's Galleth?" she demanded an answer. When no one answered, she hit Kili's arm. "You lost my horse?" she whispered venomously, taking a few steps forward to look. Kili, Fili and Bilbo moved past her, counting the ponies that were still safely in their sight.

"This is not good," Bilbo said, carrying the bowls. "This is not good at all." He looked to Rhenwir and asked, "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Rhen was about to speak when Fili said, "Na, there's no use in worrying him." Fili looked at Bilbo. "Why don't you look into it, Mr Baggins."

Kili smirked, "Yeah, you being our official burglar and all."

"Burglar?" Rhenwir questioned.

The Halfling seemed quite proud that the two brothers were keen to seek his help. "Well, uh," Bilbo stepped over the crushed branches, "it looks like something big uprooted these trees."

The three of them followed Kili.

"Something very big," Bilbo said, looking at a fallen tree.

Rhenwir mumbled, "And possibly quite dangerous." She rushed over to a slight clearing, ducking behind the tree. "Look, there's a light!"

Kili, Fili and Bilbo hurried over, crouching down beside her. They all stared to where she was pointing. Rhen briefly noticed that Kili was beside her, his arm in front of her body to stop her from making any rash decisions. She could feel the warmth coming from his body and realised that it was drawing her in, her body subconsciously moving towards his. She only stopped when she heard a loud and menacing cackle.

"What is it?" Bilbo whispered.

Kili answered him, a look of anger and disgust on his face, "Trolls."

Following the cackle, Rhenwir, Kili and Fili stood up, hopping over the fallen tree, closely followed by Bilbo who'd yet to drop the bowls of broth. Rhenwir easily kept up with the dwarves as they rushed through the bushes and long grass, reaching two large oaks that they hid behind. Rhenwir beckoned the hobbit quickly as he hurried to reach the tree before they saw a large troll passing them. Under the troll's arms, two ponies and Rhen's horse struggled to free themselves.

At the sight of Galleth, Rhenwir stood quickly, only to be held back by an arm. The strong hand pulled her back down and Rhenwir collapsed into a body, which she soon realised was Kili's.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"You can't go over there," Kili answered, as if her question was idiotic. She stared at him wide eyed.

"They've got Galleth," she muttered, poking his chest, "thanks to you two."

"She's right," Bilbo whispered. "We have to do something."

Kili's gaze skipped from Rhenwir to the hobbit. "Yes, you should." Kili gently lifted the human from him to run to the other tree where Bilbo hid. "Trolls are slow and stupid, whereas you're so small; they'll never see you. It's perfect!"

"Kili!" Rhen hissed.

Kili ignored Rhenwir, taking the bowls out of Bilbo's hands and placing them onto the ground. "You'll be safe, and we'll be right behind you!"

Fili started shuffling the hobbit to where the troll had disappeared. "If you get into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl then once like a brown owl."

The hobbit, crouching slightly, made his way over, all the while muttering to himself, "Twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl. Twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl…"

"Bilbo!" Rhenwir tried to call him back. She span round to Kili. "You," she prodded him. His eyes were wide and slightly amused. "Do something!"

Kili did do something; he took Rhenwir's hand and started dragging her away, the brothers running out of Bilbo's sight. Rhen turned her head to see Bilbo getting closer to the troll's dwelling, moving towards the light and the great shadows of the trolls. There was no way Rhenwir Atrium was going to leave a man behind.

She yanked at Kili's wrist that held hers in a tight grip. "Get off of me!"

Kili paused and turned back to her, pleading, "Just come back to camp, Rhen."

"No," she spat, looking at him and shaking her head, "I'm not leaving Bilbo. I do not know how Thorin can admit he is related to the two of you. How can you leave the Halfling behind like this?"

"Rhen-"

"You are nothing but a coward." With a final twist on his wrist, Rhenwir was free. She ran after Bilbo, pretending that Kili was not calling her name. She wouldn't leave the hobbit alone when he had no idea how to fight. The rough voices of the trolls caused her nerves to escalate, but it was good to be nervous. Rhenwir hoped she would never be as cocky as the two Oakenshield brothers. It would do no good in battle.


	4. Parasites

_To Suri - No it is not wrong to have a crush on Kili - I fully encourage it. If you're a fan of Aidan Turner & Being Human, like I am, you begin to understand why..._

_The amount of views this story is getting is overwhelming in such a short time_

_Thank you all again, and please keep reading and reviewing_

_Kili and Rhen's relationship is blossoming, but without your comments I have no focus on where this is going _

_so please do keep telling me what you think and hope to see_

Bilbo was breathing heavily, building up the courage to approach the trolls. He squealed like a lady when Rhenwir slapped his shoulder in reunion. He sighed, clasping his heart and laughing it off. "You shouldn't be here."

"Nor should you," she muttered under breath. It should be the brothers retrieving the ponies, not the hobbit. "Come on."

Peaking round the corner, Rhenwir could see three trolls gathered around the fire. One of the trolls dropped the two ponies and Galleth, shouting out what they would be having to eat. Rhen bit the inside of her cheek; her poor horse was screeching and neighing, in obvious distress.

"Quit your whining," one of the trolls growled.

"Horse? I don't like horse. Never have," one by the fire complained. "Not enough fat on them."

Bilbo and Rhen hid in the bushes, watching the trolls and looking for the best route to get to the pen behind the fire.

"This way." Rhen led the way through the green, crawling with Bilbo then stopping behind the tree when the trolls' voices rose.

One of the trolls sneezed into the pot, earning a yell and a slap from the other two disgusting figures. When one suggested his sneeze might improve the flavour, another troll took his nose and pushed him away, causing the sneezer to howl in discomfort. When the troll needed to sneeze again, he took a large sheet big enough for his nose and blew, tucking it back in his makeshift bottoms.

Rhen dragged Bilbo quickly as the troll almost caught them. The hobbit tried to undo the ropes but it was far too tight. Rhen had a go but she was not strong enough. Galleth started to whinny and Rhen reached up to stroke his nose adoringly.

"Hush, Galleth," Rhenwir soothed him quietly. "We'll get you out of there."

"Rhenwir," Bilbo whispered sharply, touching the bare skin of her arm. Once he caught her attention, he pointed towards the knife that hung on the little cloth of the troll's bottom half. When Bilbo began to crawl towards the troll, the ponies became restless. At the sound, the creatures became silent for a moment. Bilbo froze.

Rhen's breath caught in her throat when the troll's hand began to grab for something just above Bilbo's head. The troll picked up a jug and brought it to its mouth, giving Bilbo the chance to crawl closer to the knife.

"Oi! That's mine!" One of them pointed towards the jug, hitting the other when he apologised.

While the troll with the knife ate, Bilbo ran the last steps towards him. He tentatively reached for the knife, attempting to remove it from the cloth around the troll's bottom half. As the troll jerked about, Bilbo moved his hand closer to reach for the knife, awkwardly working out the best way to retrieve it.

The troll rose to scratch its bottom; at the sight of it Rhen gagged. When the troll sat back down, Bilbo reached for the knife, only to be grabbed by a giant hand. He was swung round and brought to the troll's face. The troll blew his nose into what he thought was his giant napkin, until he pulled back a snot-covered Bilbo from his face. The giant creature screeched at the sight of Bilbo.

"Oh! Blimey, look what's come out of me hooter!"

"What is it?"

"Bilbo!" Rhenwir ran to his side when Bilbo was thrown to the floor. She helped him up and reached for a weapon. She had no sword but she managed to withdraw one dagger from her belt. The trolls stood and warily looked between the small figures.

"Urgh, what are they?"

"I'm a burglar- I mean a hobbit," Bilbo's timid voice announced. Rhenwir pointed her dagger at the trolls, switching between each one if they decided to come closer.

"Can we cook them?"

"We can try!" One troll trod towards Rhenwir and Bilbo, swiping his arm at them.

"Come on!" Rhenwir pulled Bilbo away, running for a possible exit until it was blocked by one of the ugly creatures.

The troll that stood before them gestured to Rhenwir. "This one would make more than a nice mouthful. Bit more than skin and bones!" The troll whacked Rhen with his ladle, sending her rolling across the ground.

Bilbo shouted for her but he was in enough trouble as it was. They shoved him from one troll to the other, poking him and crowding him.

"It's too quick!" One troll yelled as the Halfling tried to escape. Bilbo ran past Rhenwir who was groaning heavily and made to grab her arm. But as soon as she managed to stand, one troll grabbed at her legs. She screamed as she was hung upside down. Another took Bilbo and held him by the waist. Rhen squeaked as the troll held her close to his disfigured face. His eyes rolled around freely as it stared up and down Rhenwir's body. "Are there any more of you little things hiding where you shouldn't?"

Rhen only clenched her jaw, unable to free herself. She tried to stab at his face with her dagger but with a simple flick of the troll's wrist, her hold on the weapon loosened and it dropped uselessly to the ground.

"Throw it into the pot. That'll get it speaking!" One of the trolls ordered, and so the one holding Rhen began to lower her. She could see the boiling water bubbling, the heat scorching her face as she cried out to Bilbo, flailing her arms.

"Rhenwir!" Bilbo's voice yelled.

A yell came from the bushes and out sped a dwarf. He thrashed his sword and cut at the legs of the troll that held neither Bilbo nor Rhenwir. Howls echoed as the troll hopped, clasping his bleeding foot.

"Drop them!" Kili commanded, fury lacing his voice as he stared up at the trolls. The creature that held Rhen above the pot smiled a gruesome grin, dangling her body above the water in a threatening gesture.

"You what?"

Rhenwir stared at the dwarf bellow her. Her arms dangled close to the pot and she struggled to raise them away from the water.

The dwarf spun his sword, his hair falling over his eyes. He looked handsome and dangerous; his eyes alight with rage as he pointed his sword at the troll. "I said drop them," he snarled.

The troll sneered at Kili. With a long arm he threw Rhen's body at the dwarf and she barely managed to contain her scream as she flew through the air. His eyes were wide as he yelled her name, grabbing her before she hit the ground. Kili protected Rhen from the impact of the fall with his own body, grunting when his back pounded against the dirt.

Rhenwir sat up, her chest against Kili's. The dwarf lifted himself onto his elbows, his eyes scanning over her body to check for injuries. He rested his hand against her cheek and stared into her blue frightened eyes. "You alright?"

She swallowed hard, "I'm fine." She flashed a look in the direction of the trolls, watching as one dropped Bilbo not too far from the ground. He quickly got up and ran to the human and dwarf. The three stood, backing away with Kili up front, pointing his sword at the trolls.

Then a yelling band of dwarves came thrashing out of the bushes, led by Thorin who swung his sword at the beasts, followed by Gloin with his axe and Bofur with his hammer. The men hacked and thrashed their weapons, attacking the three trolls from all angles. Cries of pain came from the creatures while the dwarves cried with anger as the stabbed and sliced the trolls' skin. Kili too ran forward, as did Rhenwir who picked up her dagger and did her best to help the others with such a small weapon. Rhen and Kili ran together, the dwarf cutting the legs of one troll before taking Rhen's hand for them both to slide under its belly, Rhenwir cutting the heel of the troll on the move. Kili picked up the human and the two continued to fight.

Kili and Gloin stabbed the stomach of the troll that had held Rhen above the boiling pot. The troll jumped back and, in its haste, dropped the knife Bilbo had tried to grab in the first place. The hobbit made his move and grabbed it, dodging the trolls and dwarves to reach the ropes that kept the ponies trapped. The poor animals were stressed, neighing loudly, desperate to get away from the battle. Rhen was running along the ground, jumping onto a troll's swinging arm and launching herself onto his belly, stabbing her dagger into his chest. The creature screamed in pain and tried to shake her off, but she was holding onto the hilt of the dagger and stayed put. The troll growled, taking her body in his hand and yanked her from his chest along with her weapon. He was just about to bite her head off when Ori used his slingshot to blind him in one eye, causing his grip on Rhen to slacken. As Rhenwir fell she dropped into a crouch and thanked Ori before they ran away, the troll chasing after them furiously.

Dwarves were flying all over the place, jumping onto the trolls to attack, or tuck-and-rolling to get away. Bilbo managed to free the ponies and Galleth, but a troll caught sight of him. Rhenwir caught sight of the troll's gaze and got to Bilbo first, shoving him close to where Thorin fought. Dwarves were tossed to the side but they managed to regroup. Thorin was ready to slit the creatures' throats until he saw the sight before him. All the dwarves stood ready to fight, standing in a line and about to attack.

A troll held Rhenwir around her torso. His grip was so tight he was close to crushing her ribs. She choked out in pain, scratching at the troll's hands to get him to ease up. The other two trolls grabbed her arms and legs, ready to split Rhen's body down the middle.

Thorin stared up on horror, his nephew next to him.

"Rhen!" Kili started forward but was stopped by Thorin who grabbed hold of his coat.

"Lay down your arms!" The troll commanded, squeezing around Rhenwir's torso, earning a cry from the woman's lips. "Or we'll rip hers off!"

Thorin growled but did as they asked, throwing his sword in the dirt. Kili looked to his uncle, his face contorted with frustration. His mouth fell open and he looked at the trolls with fury etched onto his handsome features, chucking his own sword to the ground. Ori threw his slingshot with a cry and was the first to be taken by the trolls.

The fire was raging and a few dwarves were tied to a spit, turning round and round. The rest, including Rhenwir, Thorin and Kili, had been tied in bags with only their heads showing and thrown in a pile. The trolls stood around the spit roast, arguing and shouting at each other.

"Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on!" The troll spun the handles of the spit, earning more groans and yells from the dwarves. "I don't fancy being turned to stone!"

The dwarves in the bags struggled, shuffling and fighting, trying their best to get out. Everyone looked to Bilbo when he shouted out.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

Dori called from the spit, "You can't reason with them - they're halfwits!"

Bilbo raised himself onto his knees and then jumped onto his feet. He hopped over to the trolls. "They could do with a little seasoning. Have you smelt them?"

The dwarves stared at him, offended.

"You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo's words caused the men to shout out, wriggling in their sacks.

"Traitor!"

"Bilbo!" Rhenwir yelled, frowning, her mouth aghast.

The troll moving the spit said, "What do you know about cooking dwarves?"

One troll bent down to stare down at the Halfling. "Let the hobbit speak."

Bilbo didn't seem so sure now as he spoke, "The um, secret to cooking dwarf is, um…"

"Yes?" The troll prompted impatiently. "Come on."

"Is, is-"

"Come on!"

"The secret is…to…" Bilbo looked to the bagged dwarves, trying to think fast. Then he quickly said, "To skin them first!"

Rhenwir rolled her eyes at the dwarves as they began to yell at him. They looked furious, obviously not understanding his plan.

"What a load of 'wubbish!" The troll by the spit announced.

"They taste better with their skins on."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf."

But Bilbo was not listening. He was staring off through the bushes. Rhenwir followed his gaze and saw a figure dressed in grey running about. The hobbit's gaze snapped back to the trolls. One had since grabbed Bombur, holding him just above his dribbling mouth.

"Nice and crunchy!"

Bilbo struggled to come up with something convincing, hoping to stall the trolls just a little longer.

"Not that one! He's infected."

The troll gasped and looked down at the Halfling.

"Yeah, he's got worms, in his…tubes." Bilbo looked from one troll to the next, hoping the thick beasts would believe him. The troll holding Bombur dropped him, the large dwarf falling onto Kili who groaned loudly. "Yes, in fact they all have it. They are infested with parasites! It's terrible business – I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Rhenwir smirked at the hobbit. He was smarter than the dwarves gave him credit for.

Kili, not catching on, spat at Bilbo, "Me? No, we don't have parasites! You have parasites!" The whole pile of dwarves started to squabble, accusing the Halfling of having worms. Rhen rolled her eyes, hissing at them to stay silent. Thorin who lay next to her had a look of understanding, suddenly kicking his nephew firmly, shutting everyone up.

They all looked up at Bilbo. Oin was the first to shout, "I've got parasites as big as my arm."

Then Kili, "I've got the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!"

"No, mine are the biggest!"

"Mine are."

The dwarves continued to shout and scream. Even those on the spit began to join in.

"Yes, we're riddled with them."

"Riddled we are!"

The troll turning the spit stomped up to Bilbo. "What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

Bilbo's head tilted to the side, "Well…"

The troll hit Bilbo's head. "You think I don't know what you're up to?" He turned to the other two beats. "This little ferret is taking us for fools." He returned to the spit and started to spin the dwarves again.

Bilbo gawped. "Ferret?!"

A figure appeared upon the rock above, his voice loud and authoritive. Gandalf stood there, very much the mighty wizard Rhenwir knew him to be. "The dawn will take you all!" he yelled.

"Who's that?" One troll asked. "Can we eat him too?" Another wondered.

Gandalf the Grey took his staff in his hands and slammed it against the rock where he stood. The rock cracked and split in two, one half falling, letting the light of the dawn seep into the clearing. The trolls wailed, their skin slowly turning into stone. Their movements groaned until they could no longer move. The dwarves, Rhen and Bilbo eyed the trolls carefully, making sure they were safe. The men began to cheer and hoot, laughing at the sight of the frozen beasts. Rhen grinned wildly, looking at Thorin who sighed, a small relieved smile on his lips.

Bilbo and the dwarves wriggled out of their sacks, running to help those tied to the spit. Gandalf arrived in the clearing, grabbing Thorin's wrist to help him up. Kili picked up Rhenwir and brought her to stand in front of him. He coughed uncomfortably and she cleared her throat, smiling down at her feet.

Rhenwir skipped over to Gandalf and brought him into a tight hug, earning a chuckle from the wizard.

"I'm glad you came back at the right time," she sighed.

"And where _did_ you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin walked over to the two.

"To look ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

Gandalf looked around the group of dwarves then back to Thorin. "Looking behind."

Thorin smiled as Gandalf continued to speak. "Nasty creatures. Still, we are all in one piece," he admitted, ever looking on the bright side.

The dwarf king raised his eyebrows. "No thanks to your burglar."

Rhenwir scoffed and folded her bare arms. "Bilbo was smart enough to play for time, Thorin." This earned a smirk from the wizard as he watched the young woman walk over to hug Bilbo, who blushed slightly but returned the embrace.

Gandalf added, "None of the rest of you thought of that." He walked past the king who was nodding to himself.

Thorin spun round, "Gandalf," The wizard turned around as Thorin gestured to the trolls. "Why would they come this far South?"

Gandalf moved to stand in front of the stone troll, hitting its head with his staff. "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin looked around. "There must be a cave nearby," Thorin stepped forward and shouted, "Search around," he ordered, barking orders to find the cave. Bilbo and Rhenwir finished their conversation, the Halfling moving to join Bombur and Bofur as they searched to the East. Rhenwir was about to join them until a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"I am glad to see you're alright, my lady," Kili spoke lowly, quietly. Rhenwir turned around and faced him, a shy smile on her lips.

"I owe you thanks," she whispered.

Kili stepped forward, tucking her long hair behind her shoulder. His fingers timidly touched her forehead from where she was bleeding due to a small cut. "You owe me nothing," Kili said somewhat angrily, but his upset was aimed at himself. "I shouldn't have let you or Bilbo go-"

Rhenwir caught his wrist and held his hand gently in hers. "You were there when we needed you. You saved both me and Bilbo."

"But you were there because of me, Rhen." He frowned, shaking his head. "I am sorry."

Rhenwir smiled at him, her eyes glowing. "Don't be." She let go of his hand. "I should never have called you a coward. For that, I apologise."

But as she let go of his hand, he caught hers and pressed it against his lips. Rhenwir could not remove her eyes from his. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed from such a simple touch. His gaze locked onto her, even as he removed his mouth from her skin.

"Kili, let's go!" Fili's voice sounded from some distance, shocking Rhenwir into taking back her hand and looking out for the brother, but could not see him through the trees. When she looked back, Kili's smile had disappeared. His face was all business as he bowed his head.

"Excuse me, my lady," and with that he stormed past her to find his brother. Only then did the air return to Rhen's lungs.


	5. Radagast

_Your reviews have been so sweet, keep them coming! They're helping me to decide the fate of Kili and Rhenwir_

_As sad as it is, I have nothing to do but wrapping this Christmas Eve, and to write for you lovely people_

_So a Merry Christmas to you all, here is Chapter 5 as a present. A gift to me will be your reviews_

_Thank you and keep it up_

The cave had been found, and the inside held many treasures. Amongst them were Elven swords, covered in cobwebs. Thorin and Gandalf took one for their own, and as the wizard was about to leave, he found the perfect gift for the hobbit.

Rhenwir was stroking Galleth's mane, soothing him with her voice. She kept her eyes on the cave, watching the dwarves exit the dark and damp space. The wizard and Bilbo were conversing, and it was then Rhen noticed the small weapon Gandalf handed the Halfling. Her ears were not keen on listening in when it was not necessary, so instead she relaxed to the song of the birds in the trees that surrounded her. It did not go unnoticed that the human was being stared at. When she turned to find the gaze that burned her skin, she noticed that Kili was awfully busy all of a sudden, looking at his sword as if he had never seen it before. Rhen's cheeks grew red, and she buried her face in Galleth's hair.

The king's voice called the group to attention, "Something's coming!"

Rhenwir's ears, now having something to listen to, picked up a hasty band of hurrying steps, bushes rustling as if a stampede of something small was heading towards them. The group of dwarves hurried to their weapons.

"Arm yourselves," Gandalf commanded, his long sword ready for an attack. Rhenwir lead her horse, following the others to find none other than a small man on a sleigh pulled by rabbits. He was shouting nonsense and shaking slightly.

The sleigh came to a halt near Gandalf who smiled at the man who was dressed in an untidy fashion. "Radagast," the grey wizard welcomed him like an old friend. "Radagast the Brown," Gandalf's voice seemed unsure. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The shaken brown wizard spoke, "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something is terribly wrong," Radagast insisted, earning a raised eyebrow from each of Thorin's company.

"Yes?" Gandalf prompted.

The Brown wizard wriggled about. He reminded Rhenwir of a rabbit that pulled his sleigh, skittish and wary and shy all the same. Radagast opened his mouth to speak, pointing until he froze. The wizard frowned. He was about to speak, then stopped once more. He looked around, confused as the rest of us. "Just a minute," he said, earning an eye roll from Fili and his uncle. "Oh, I thought- Now I've lost it!" He squirmed, looking to Gandalf. "It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He opened his mouth to reveal a curled tongue, pointing it at Gandalf as he spoke. "Oh! It's not a thought at all. It's a…" Gandalf reached down to pull a long insect from the wizard's mouth. The company grimaced but Rhen could only giggle. "…stick insect."

Bilbo looked at the woman, raising his eyebrows in question. Rhenwir shrugged, just as confused at the hobbit was.

Gandalf led Radagast a little way into the trees, taking his pipe out for a puff, giving the brown wizard time to collect his thoughts. The dwarves, Bilbo and Rhenwir settled down momentarily, although every one of them was trying to catch on to the wizards' conversation. Rhen left Galleth to stand alone as she plonked herself down, soon joined by a certain blonde-braided young dwarf.

"Whatever is the matter, Radagast?" Rhen heard Gandalf huff.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf," the brown wizard informed him, eyeing the woods suspiciously. "A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing blooms anymore, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. And worse are the webs!"

"Webs?" Gandalf questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf," he whispered, "Giant ones."

From hearing this, Rhenwir shivered at the thought. Next to her, Fili chuckled and crawled his hand in the shape of a spider along her breeches. Rhenwir squealed quietly, shuffling away from the brother. Fili chuckled but his laugh haltered when he received a slap to the back of his head, compliments of his younger brother Kili.

"I followed their trail," Radagast continued. "They came from Dol Guldur."

Rhen's eyes widened. She knew of the place; knew that no one good would want to set foot inside the fortress. Seeing her shiver, Thorin stepped behind Rhenwir from where she sat, resting his hands upon her shoulders, attempting to offer some form of comfort. He knew his friend to be brave and strong, but even hearing of such a place sent an arrow of discomfort to the king's own stomach.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," Gandalf insisted, no longer in any mood to smoke his pipe.

"No Gandalf," Radagast's eyes were frightened. "Tis not."

Rhenwir shuffled back against her friend's legs, feeling the warmth of Thorin, in need of reassurance as the Brown wizard told Gandalf of the events that led to his arrival here. "A dark power dwells there - something that I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror…One that can summon the spirits of the dead." Rhen shivered in her spot. "I saw him, Gandalf…From out of the darkness…The Necromancer has come..."

"The Necromancer?" Gandalf frowned at him, tilting his head authoritivly. "Are you sure?"

Rhenwir could see movement between the two wizards as Radagast pulled a clothed item from his coat, handing it to Gandalf. Rhen struggled to see it from her position on the ground. She would have gone to look for herself if it weren't for Thorin's hands holding her back, and the possibility of a scolding from Gandalf for listening in.

"_That_ is not from the world of the living," Radagast commented, pointing down at the object that was hidden from the dwarves.

A low and gruesome howl echoed in the woods, cutting off any conversation that was going on. Bilbo froze, looking off into the distance. "Was that a wolf?" He stepped closer to the now moving and very wary dwarves. "A-Are there wolves out there?" Rhen stood, her body shielded by the king who made sure nothing was coming their way.

Bofur looked around, his eyes wide. "Wolves…No, that is not a wolf."

A growl came from the hill behind Bilbo, and the men began to shout to warn him. A giant wolf-like beast leapt from its place, attacking one of the dwarves. The men acted quickly. Thorin ran from his place in front of the human to stab the creature in its gut, helping the dwarf underneath its belly to escape. Another rumble and a second creature made its way down the hill, jumping towards Rhenwir and Thorin. Kili took his bow and aimed true, striking the beast down before it could touch the girl. Rhenwir whipped her head to stare at the dwarf, nodding to him in thanks. Dwalin was quick to crush the creature's skull, leaving the dwarves time to gather.

Kili's eyes were glued to Rhenwir. His heartbeat was erratic, barely slowing down even after seeing she was safe. Gandalf moved next to Bilbo and beckoned for Rhenwir to join him, placing her between Kili and himself for her own protection.

With a snarl, Thorin removed his weapon from the corpse.

"Warg Scouts!" He faced his men. "Which means an Orc pack isn't far behind." He searched the woods around him.

Bilbo, next to Rhenwir, was in shock. "Orc pack?"

Gandalf angrily moved Rhen and Bilbo behind him, stepping towards Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

Thorin's face darkened with offence as he bit out, "No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf bellowed.

"No one, I swear," Thorin repeated angrily. "What in Dorin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf scanned the area for an oncoming threat. Bilbo swallowed and Rhenwir took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance for which she could barely muster.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin hissed.

Ori and Bifur ran out from the trees above them on the hill, Ori's voice high and frightened. "We can't! We have no ponies. They've bolted."

Bilbo removed Rhenwir's hand from his and she watched him walk away from her, a look of defeat plastered over his usually happy face. They could not give up so easy. And Rhenwir would be damned if she were to let her new friend be torn apart by Wargs.

"I'll go," she shouted, creating a silent atmosphere, storming over to Thorin. "I'll throw them off your trail and meet with you once I've lost them."

Thorin's face became enraged. "Are you mad, girl?"

She pleaded with him, "Thorin, we cannot outrun them!" Thorin threw his hands into the air and stomped past her. "Please, just listen to me!" He span round to glare at her. "I will take Galleth and lead the pack away for you to make your escape-"

"And what then?" he snapped, staring at Rhenwir as if she had grown two heads. "How do you suppose to cut them off and return back to us?" He pointed at her. "I should never have let you join us, Rhenwir!"

"I will go with her," Radagast announced, walking over to where she stood and clapped her on the shoulder. "It'll give them quite the chase. They'll never be able to catch us both."

Gandalf looked at the two in a disapproving manner. "These are Gundabad Wargs - they will outrun you."

Radagast pointed to his sleigh with his thumb. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits." His chin rose high. "I'd like to see them try."

Gandalf huffed, unable to persuade the brown wizard. With it somewhat settled, Rhen ran towards Galleth and adjusted the buckle to his saddle, making sure she was ready to go. The dwarves looked unsure, watching the wizard and human as they prepared to leave. The area was silent until Thorin snarled, storming over to Rhenwir who was mounting the horse and checking her daggers along her belt.

He stabbed his finger at the human, "I will not have this!"

"We have no other choice, Thorin," she whispered sadly. Her green hooded cloak was spread over the horse, her hair falling down her back and her face stubbornly looking anywhere but at the king. "Lead the men across the lands until you find refuge."

Gandalf approached Galleth and Rhenwir. "I will give you way to find us, my dear."

Rhenwir nodded at the wizard. He took her hand in both of his, warming her with a soft smile. "I know not of any human as brave as you are, Rhenwir – man or woman."

The human couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face. Her father had encouraged Rhenwir to strive, allowing her adventure and battle at the equality of any man. Gandalf reminded her of him.

"This cannot be allowed to happen!" Thorin snapped at Gandalf. The wizard gave him a stern passing look. The king grabbed Rhen's hand, his eyes glazed over with such despair that the woman had no choice but to look into them. "Please, old friend, do not do this. Come with us."

Sure of herself, Rhenwir gripped his hand in return, so tight she was cutting off his blood circulation. "I will see you again, Thorin, I promise." She pulled her hand back and yanked the reins to her left, cutting across the dwarf king to reach the Brown Wizard on his sleigh. He looked up at the horse that huffed close to his face, then up at Rhenwir.

"You ready, miss?"

She smiled dryly to herself, "As I'll ever be."

Radagast thrashed the sleigh reins, calling the Rhosgobel rabbits to attention, sending them flying across the ground and bouncing over the roots. Rhenwir caught sight of Kili; his eyes were wide and his head was shaking left to right. He could not believe his uncle had given up so easily on the girl. He was allowing her to ride towards her death in the return that they could make for the hills and survive on their own. His breaths were heavy and his eyes were pleading with her to stay. Rhenwir's heart skipped a beat at such fierce emotions stirring within his eyes. She mouthed the last words she may or may not say to the man that had so briefly entered her life, and kicked the sides of Galleth, rushing past the saddened dwarves and out of sight.

Kili stared after her, swallowing hard after watching her rosy lips forming the words just for him.

"_I'm sorry_."


	6. Wounded

_Your reviews have all been so kind, thank you all very much, please keep it up_

_After the last chapter, i'm sure you are all dying to know what happens next, so here it is_

_Please comment and tell me what you'd like to see. Any ideas are welcome as they often help my own ideas to develop_

_Also, i'm sure you have noticed i'm keen to run with the movie, as it was too amazing to stray far from_

_To you all, a very merry christmas and i hope to update sometime soon_

The howling echoes of the Wargs' cries bounced from tree to tree, spurring Rhenwir to ride faster than ever before. Her eyes followed the brown wizard as his sleigh sled over the uprooted trees, flying over the slopes and uneven grounds of the woods. Rhen kept her body flat against Galleth, spurring him to run harder with shouts and pleas. The howls frightened her. Not just for her sake but for Galleth's. And for Radagast's. And the brave dwarves she had left behind her.

Light spread out before her and the two were out of the woods and onto the Greenland spread out far and wide. Rhen yelled at Galleth, encouraging her horse to ride beside Radagast. The wizard had not been wrong; the Rhosgobel rabbits were very quick indeed. She had trouble matching his speed but was soon galloping next to the small man's sleigh. She took a moment to look behind her and almost regretted it instantly. Orcs upon Wargs were chasing close behind, the cruel creatures whipping the foul beasts into catching up to them. But the two were faster and continued to ride the plains. Radagast appeared to be laughing, which was more than Rhenwir could ever do. She was gasping, frightened for the lives that hung in the balance.

Wargs tried to bite at Galleth's hind legs, but with a cry from his mistress, the horse galloped out of reach.

"My lady!" Radagast shouted from bellow, Rhenwir looked down to the wizard that clung to his sleigh. "I think it is time you and I split up!"

Rhenwir looked ahead to see great rocks protruding from the grounds. She gave a firm nod and pulled the reins, directing Galleth to run to the right while Radagast made for the left of the rock. The orcs split up to chase each of their prey, three Wargs following the human that desperately kept up her riding pace. The horse twisted round the rock and was agile enough to stay ahead of the beasts.

Not far behind the Orc pack, Gandalf peered around the stone to watch the Wargs speed down the hill after his two friends. Worry danced inside the wizard's heart, but he had faith in Rhenwir's skills as a rider. She was a shield maiden of Hailerum; she would not be so easily defeated.

"Come along. Quickly!" Gandalf led the group of dwarves over the rocky plains. Most of the dwarves were busy watching the orcs trailing after their friend as she rode Galleth harder, her eyes glancing at the threat behind her, anticipating their moves. Thorin gestured for the men to follow him as he ran across the land to reach the next rock covered hill. The dwarves circled around it, eyeing the Wargs to make sure none of them would be spotted. They began to run further when Thorin froze, seeing his human friend galloping across the plains not too far from where they stood. The Wargs were far too close to taking her horse down so Radagast came and cut across the orcs' path.

In fear of being seen, Gandalf pulled the king back.

"Stay together," he yelled, getting the men to fall back to the rocky hill where they could hide.

"Ori, no!" Kili grabbed the young dwarf and yanked him back just before Radagast and four Wargs raced past them. The brown wizard drove the sleigh under an arch, therefore knocking some orcs from their beasts when they tried to follow his trail. The wizard laughed and rushed on, the creatures still pounding their paws behind him.

Gandalf pushed the dwarves forward, each one passing him, except for Thorin who eyed him, questioning his plan.

"Where are you leading us?" But the wizard did not respond, only running after the dwarves, leaving Thorin's uncertainties to remain.

Both Radagast and Rhenwir were leaving an awkward trail for the orcs to follow. They twisted left and right around the rocky hills, neither the rabbits nor Galleth tiring from the ride. Rhenwir had managed to lose the orcs that followed her; only two Wargs remained on her tail. The rest were after Radagast who was further along the lands than she was. As she rode, she searched for the band of dwarves she had briefly glimpsed at once or twice. Not too far from her, she saw a couple of dwarves running to hide behind a hill. Not far from their hiding spot was an Orc riding his Warg. She bit her lip and turned Galleth to ride towards the hill.

The Orc had climbed the rocky steep and was now searching for the dwarves, sniffing the air. He withdrew his sword. With the dwarves on the other side, Rhenwir could only see the Orc..

With a nod from his uncle, Kili chose an arrow and ran to aim for the Warg, sending the arrow flying. With two arrows to its head, the Warg fell from the hill and out of Rhenwir's sight.

She gasped, "No…"

Rhenwir feared for the lives of her friends and so rode to the other side of hill. She could hear the cries of the Orc and she had no doubt it would gain the attention of the entire pack. Their distraction was of no use if the dwarves were found and so she rounded the rocky hill, unsheathing her sword from her side.

The dwarves were knifing the Warg, making sure to silence it before their position was given away. The Orc was still alive and moving steadily towards her friends, so Rhen cut across the vile creature and swung her sword down, severing the head from the body. She looked to the dwarves who were somewhat relieved. Thorin regarded her with pride. Her eyes met Kili's who appeared more comforted by her appearance than most.

She grinned at him before her face suddenly contorted with agony. The colour in Kili's face drained at the sight of an arrow hitting Rhen just below her shoulder. The wound was close to her heart and she cried out from the pain.

"No!" Kili bellowed, choking as he saw a Warg pounce onto Galleth. His fellow dwarves tried to hold him back but he thrashed away from their grasps. Rhenwir fell from her horse, rolling onto her side and she clutched the arrow, her voice straining as she yelled. Her eyes caught the sight of the Wargs tearing into her horse. She had not felt such a mix of physical and mental pain in her entire life.

"Galleth!" She clawed her fingers into the dirt and tried to reach her horse, her breaths heavy as the arrow snagged against the ground in her attempt to help her steed. A foot landed on her stomach and tossed her onto her back, an ugly face looming over her body.

The Orc raised his sword, about to end the human's fragile life, until a cry of anger sounded. Kili stabbed and sliced the Orc, shoving its body away from Rhenwir with a kick of his heel. Rhen shortly noticed other dwarfs coming across her vision to finish off the Orc that had attacked her, but her vision was clouded by the tears that fled her icy eyes. She saw Kili bend down to pick up her wounded body. His face hovered over hers. Rhenwir had never seen such fear in a man's eyes, and it was all the more shocking that it was for her. Rhen could feel the heat of Kili's body surrounding hers, his breath warming her tear-stained face as he spoke to her.

"You're gonna be alright," he mumbled, his voice no longer strong and cocky as she had become accustomed to over the small amount of time she had known the dwarf. She shook her head; the tears kept on coming.

"No," she muttered, but let her body sink deeper into Kili's hold. She choked on her cries. "Oh, Galleth…"

"I'm sorry," the dwarf whispered, clutching her small figure even tighter.

Gandalf saw the approaching storm of orcs as they got closer to their spot, "Move! Run!"

The dwarves began to flee, following the wizard and their king. Kili held onto Rhenwir as he ran beside his brother, holding back cries of anguish as her throaty sobs reached his ears. Rhen was in a nightmare of grief and pain and not even the howls and snarls of the Wargs close behind them could pull her from the emotional turmoil.

"Quickly!"

Radagast was gone, unable to help the dwarves any further. The company were running down the hill until ahead, a Warg blocked their path. Thorin snarled in frustration and looked around. The creatures were circling them.

"They're coming!" Kili shouted to his uncle. Fili ran to his brother.

"Let me take her," Fili offered to his brother.

"No-"

"Brother, you have a strong aim." He offered his able arms. "Let me take her."

After a moment's hesitation, Kili handed the woman over, stroking her sweating forehead to brush away the hairs that clung to her pale skin. Once Fili had the girl, Kili took his bow and fired his arrows, never missing once.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin's voice bellowed across the land and his nephew continued to hit one Orc after another. But it wasn't enough.

"Where's Gandalf?" One dwarf yelled, searching helplessly for the wizard.

"He's abandoned us!"

Kili's arrows flew through the air, striking the throats of the orcs before they could attack his friends. Ori used his slingshot to hit the leader with a stone, but no damage was done. When Ori took a step back, Thorin swung his sword, yelling at the men.

"Hold your ground!"

Suddenly Gandalf appeared behind a rock, beckoning the dwarves to join him.

"This way, you fools!"

Thorin called his men, "Come on! Move!" The dwarves ran as fast as they could to where Gandalf had once again disappeared. "Hurry, all of you!" Bofur was the first to arrive next to Thorin only to see a steep rocky slide that went through the hill. He rolled onto his back and plummeted down into the darkness. Thorin pushed each dwarf to do the same, Bilbo first and then the rest of the men, Gandalf making sure everyone was accounted for. Thorin remained at the entrance, slashing his sword, cutting down any Orc that tried to attack the backs of his men.

Kili continued to shoot down the vile creatures until his uncle bellowed his name as an order to fall back. The nephew ran hard and fast, closely followed by the Wargs leaping across the land. He arrived next to Fili and watched as his brother held Rhenwir, sliding down on his back as to relieve Rhenwir of any more wounds. Kili jumped down and rolled into the dirt, his uncle falling down next to him. When the king looked up into the light, his sword ready for an orcs that followed, a horn was blared and the whipping sounds of arrows could be heard. The beasts growled and screeched, falling to the ground as an attack remained out of the dwarves' sight.

Thorin pushed back his kin as an Orc rolled down into the darkness. Gandalf was quick with his staff but his caution was not needed. The Orc was dead; an elven arrow stuck deep into the creature's gut.

"Elves," Thorin grunted, removing the arrow and throwing it to the floor. Gandalf gave him a meaningful look.

Kili brushed past Gloin and Oin to slide down next to his brother. Fili had rested Rhenwir on the floor to inspect her injuries. Her skin was covered in a cold sweat and her face was scrunched up in pain. Kili crouched next to her, his eyes trailed over her leather bodice to see the arrow embedded in her ivory skin. Kili's eyes were dark with anger but his hand was gentle as he brushed away her hair. At his cool touch, Rhen offered him a small smile as her eyelids flutter closed, no longer able to stay awake. Kili stroked his thumb against her cheek and sighed.

"Rhenwir…"

Fili called to his uncle who hurried to his nephews' side, bending to examine the woman's wounds. He barked, "She needs help," to Balin and looked back to her, worry etched all over his hard face.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin's voice echoed. "Do we follow it or not?"

Bofur answered, "Follow it, of course!"

The company began to move. Thorin made to pick up his friend, his eyelids low from the guilt and sadness that took hold of his heavy heart, but Kili already had her close to his chest. Thorin led his nephews along the path while Gandalf took the rear with Bilbo. The dwarves walked on, raising their heads to watch for any dangers that may fall from the gap above them. Kili held Rhen's body as if it would break at any moment. Every other second he would glace down at her to check how she was, but he regretted it every time. If they did not hurry, no medicine in middle earth could help her.

Dwalin leading the way, the group could begin to hear the sounds of water trickling. Ori smiled at the sight of the waterfall running down the cliff face. Once Thorin joined his men, his body stilled at the sight before him.

Beautiful buildings were highlighted by the glowing sunrays. Waterfalls, bridges and trees decorated the area, the workings of the buildings beautifully carved to even drop the jaw of the hardest of dwarves. The men stared on in awe and uncertainty. Gandalf strode alongside Kili and Thorin.

"The Valley of Imladris," he proudly announced. "To the common tongue it is known by another name."

Bilbo stood next to Kili who held the human in his arms. He sighed contently; he was truly beginning to see the world. "Rivendell."


	7. Jealousy

_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight! Ho Ho Ho_

_As a little gift, here is my longest chapter updated to far. Aren't you all so lucky..._

_Thank you to Ceci for one of my favourite reviews so far - made me laugh and inspired me in this chapter_

_The response has been incredible but I would like everyone to keep it up and keep reviewing_

_In the final part of this chapter, I was inspired by a certain few comments on reviews so I hope you approve, let me know_

_Review, Favourite, Follow, Message Me, Enjoy, Thank You_

Gandalf the Grey led the company across a bridge to reach what Kili supposed was the way into the complicated passages of Rivendell. Bilbo gazed up at the mighty building, admiring the craftsmanship, smiling to himself as a bubble of excitement floated about in his stomach. He had left the Shire with doubts clawing at his mind, but not now, not when he'd met such good and brave people. Not when there were lands like this to discover. However, Bilbo's heart was still heavy as his eyes passed Miss Rhenwir who had fallen asleep in the dwarf's arms, her slumbering expression far from calm. He approached her and took her hand in his free one, squeezing it softly to send his hopes that she would recover quickly. Kili's eyes wandered down to meet Bilbo's, and the dwarf tried to reassure him with a smile, but unfortunately it came out as a grimace.

The fellowship eyed each other nervously, wary as they examined their surroundings.

"Mithrandir," a soft voice called, calling the dwarves attention to a young looking man descending a staircase to join them. Gandalf turned to smile at the elf, greeting him in turn. The elf began to speak in the language of the elves, causing Thorin's back to straighten, eyeing the pair closely.

The language was fluid and soft as the elf spoke. _"We heard you had crossed into the valley."_

Gandalf's face was the essence of seriousness. "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

The beautiful elf looked apologetic. "My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" The wizard turned to see an apprehensive dwarf king and his nephew who clutched the wounded human to his chest. Gandalf's eyes glistened with worry for his young friend. He returned to question the elf. "Where is he?"

As soon as the words left his lips, an almighty blare came from above, identical to the horn that sounded not moments ago during the Orc attack. The eyes of the company moved to see horses moving towards them at a steady pace along the bridge. Dwalin yelled out orders, "Move together! Form ranks!" The dwarves and Bilbo gathered into a tight bunch, their backs to each other in order to protect them as a whole. The elves, so much taller than the fellowship, stared down as they began to circle the men, inadvertently causing the circle of dwarves to squeeze closer together. Bilbo stayed beside Kili and Rhenwir while many of the younger dwarves were pushed back by their elders, the strive to protect their kin as strong as always. Their weapons were raised, ready for an attack issued by the elves but none came.

One elf in particular approached the wizard, yet Gandalf appeared undeterred.

"Gandalf," the elf greeted him fondly.

"Lord Elrond," the wizard bowed, using the elven tongue to add, _"my friend. Where have you been?"_

Lord Elrond smiled and spoke, _"We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South."_ The elf dismounted his great horse and made his way over to the wizard. _"We slew a number near the Hidden Pass,"_ he continued in elvish, hugging the wizard like an old friend as the dwarves looked on with curiosity and distrust. The elf returned his tongue to the words of men, "Very strange for orcs to come so close to our borders."

The elf raised his eyebrows at the wizard. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near," he said knowingly.

"Ah," Gandalf nodded to the group of dwarves, "that may have been us."

Both Gandalf and Lord Elrond faced the dwarves, hobbit and human. Thorin stepped forward to greet him. Elrond's expression remained unchanged. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin eyed the Lord of Rivendell.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," Elrond replied. "I knew Thrór when he ruled over the mountain."

"Indeed?" Thorin said, biting his tongue. "He made no mention of _you_." The two great men stared off, Elrond feeling the tense air but regarding it as old history, one that should not have to be repeated.

Elrond spoke in the language of elves as he stared at the dwarf king. Once he had finished, Gloin stepped forward, aggression lacing his words.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" The dwarves began to raise their voices in offense to the unknown words that Elrond had spoken.

The elf stared at Gloin in amusement. Gandalf spoke on behalf of his friend, "No master Gloin, he is offering you food."

Hearing this, Thorin and his men turned to huddle, muttering to each other in discussion. Bilbo and Kili found themselves cut out of the circle. The hobbit rolled his eyes at the men.

"Ah well," Gloin said sternly. "In that case, lead on."

The wizard chuckled, his eyes falling over the dwarves who prepared to gather their things, until he spied three figures at the back of the swarm. His eyes flew to Elrond and hastily spoke in the language of the elves, _"Lord Elrond, one from our company was wounded during the attack. She is in need of your help."_

The Lord of Rivendell turned to see Rhenwir at the back, still asleep but with his elven ears, he could hear the faint whines and gulps coming from the poor child. To a fellow elf, he spoke, "Take her to the Houses of Healing and make sure she is cared for by Dusk."

As Gandalf thanked Elrond, the elves he had spoken to elegantly travelled over to Kili and Bilbo. The dwarves, seeing this, held their weapons tightly and moved over to their kin, eying the elves with suspicion and hostility. Kili held onto the girl tightly while his brother held his sword, standing in front of them for protection.

Gandalf felt the urgency to speak to ensure the survival of his dear friend, no thanks to the stubbornness of dwarves, but it was an unlikely voice that spoke first. Thorin looked to his nephew.

"Kili," he said quietly. Kili's eyes met his uncle's. "Let them take her."

Bilbo stared between the elves that stood before them, arms open to take Rhenwir, then back to the dwarf king. Kili too looked at his uncle with uncertainty, but receiving a firm nod, Kili slowly let the human be removed from his hold and into the care of the elves. They swiftly ascended the staircase with Rhenwir carried in their grasp, Kili unable to remove his eyes from their retreating bodies. Bilbo's prayers left with the elves as they took the woman to the Healing Houses.

Gandalf approached the two men and smiled down, a touch of warmth entering his heart at seeing them worry for the newest addition to their company. "Do not worry, Master Dwarf." Gandalf clapped Kili on the shoulder. "The elves are as skilled in medicine as they are in their hospitality." The wizard looked to Lord Elrond who gestured to the staircase beside him.

"Come," he offered to Thorin. "I will have a meal prepared within the hour. Your friend should recover by then."

The dwarves were shown accommodation for which they could settle down in before their meal. Bilbo was offered a bath in which he desperately wanted to take advantage of. But even in the room he was given, he found he could not relax.

Bilbo wandered over to his room's balcony and looked out, seeing the astounding architecture that Lord Elrond himself must have been so greatly proud of; Rivendell truly was a haven. The hobbit momentarily wondered what it would be like to remain here for the rest of his days. It was as peaceful as the Shire, perhaps more so. And the landscape was breath taking; no ugly sight before him could be found. He was sure Rhenwir would be as in love with Rivendell as he was.

Grief struck his heart once more at the thought of poor Rhenwir. The sight of her usually joyful stunning face twisted and curled into an expression of pain haunted the back of Bilbo's mind. Why should one so lovely and good be the first to fall? Bilbo admired the way the dwarves banded together to protect their kin, but most of all, he admired the young woman for her courage, her bravery and her strength. She had not listened to Thorin when he ordered her to stay with the dwarves. The hobbit half wished she had listened to the dwarf king, but if she had stayed with the company instead of distracting the Orc pack, perhaps her wounds would have been more severe? Even fatal? Bilbo shook his head clear; he could not think of such things. Not of her. Not of Rhenwir.

It was not long until the food was prepared and the company was together once more. They took their seats and many clasped their hands in anticipation; it had been some time since a feast was in their grasps.

But the dwarves' excitement did not last for long. Once they were all seated, their eyes began to run along the table in search of the meats, rich in both colour and taste. Gandalf watched them with no less of a smile on his lips, chuckling at Ori's disappointed frown.

In a fatherly gesture, Dori hovered over the dwarf that held a long leaf, suggesting, "Try it. Just a mouthful."

His bottom lip poked out childishly, his head shaking in finality. Ori mumbled, "I don't like green food."

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin demanded to his kin, shifting the food in his bowl to search for his desired meal. The dwarves stared at the plates before them. Some, like Dwalin, moved the food from one side to the other in hope that they'll discover some pork underneath all the green. Others, like Oin, stabbed at the food and raised it to their faces, staring at it in disappointment.

Kili and his brother sat in the middle of the long table, laughing at the others quietly, drinking heavily from their goblets. In the background, music was played by a beautiful elf maiden, plucking the strings of a harp to create a soft melody that was most befitting of such a magical home. Others played flutes and other such instruments. Although not everyone was enjoying the music, as Oin demonstrated, stuffing a napkin into his earpiece.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori sat up, staring at the empty seats at the head of the table, until Nori pushed on his brother's shoulder to return him to his backside.

As the dwarves mumbled and grumbled, Elrond and Gandalf entered the open area, speaking softly to one another.

"Kind of you to invite us," Gandalf thanked the elf. "Not that I am dressed for such an evening."

Lord Elrond smirked at the wizard and added, "_You_ never are."

They climbed the steps to join the company, standing behind their empty seats at the head of the table. Beside Gandalf's place sat the hobbit, who was far more keen to eat the food in front of him that any of the dwarves. The Oakenshield brothers were laughing and shoving each other, relaxing after a long day in the best way they knew how. The table's attention was soon caught by the soft voice of Elrond.

"Ah," he said brightly, bringing everyone into silence as he stared at the grand staircase above them. Gandalf too turned to smile in the direction of the Lord's sudden happiness. "My lady, I am pleased to see you've recovered from the day."

All eyes turned to see Rhenwir, as well as the night she had first joined the fellowship, gliding down the beautifully carved steps. She was dressed in finery, her dark hair falling down the curve of her back, her skin bright and healthy. She wore a blue and silver embroidered dress fit for a queen, the sleeves long and elegant, falling as her hand slid down the rail that aided her. She smiled softly at the elf as she made her way down to meet him.

Fili had nudged his brother, a broad smile plastered over his confident features. Kili looked to his brother for an answer to the stab in his gut caused by Fili's elbow, but as he followed his brother's gaze, all complaints left his mouth with a sharp intake of breath. Kili's attractive appearance suddenly became the face of an imbecile with his mouth open like a fish. Fili could only chuckle at his brother, watching him gawk at the human woman he knew his brother was quickly becoming infatuated with.

Without a thought, Kili stood from his seat sharply, keen to escort Rhenwir to her seat. But as he did, Kili noticed the hobbit had also pushed back his own seat. Bilbo grinned at his friend and skipped over to take her hand in his. Rhen saw the Halfling and her smile became even brighter, linking her arm with his as she stepped off of the staircase.

The dwarves, one by one, looked to Kili who remained standing. Kili frowned deeply at the Halfling. It was not his job to escort Rhen to her seat.

But then, why did he assume it was his own?

Slowly, he lowered himself back into his seat. His eyes flickered to see his kin staring at him; some were amused, overs seemed disappointed on his behalf. Red became prominent in the dwarf's cheeks, and he quickly dove into his food, growling and grumbling to himself.

Bilbo and Rhenwir reached the table, and finally, the hobbit removed his arm from hers. Rhenwir turned to the elf and bowed.

"My Lord Elrond," she softly spoke, bowing her head in greeting.

The elf returned the gesture. "Lady Rhenwir, I am glad to see you have healed in time for dinner."

Rhenwir looked up to see him smiling at her. The smile was infectious. "Indeed, the skill of your House is beyond belief. I feel as well as I did when I had first set out from Hailerum." The elf took her hand in both of his. "I owe you thanks."

"That will not be necessary, _Mellon_," he said, gesturing to her seat. "Please?"

Bilbo pulled back the chair and Rhenwir smiled, taking her seat beside Thorin, opposite the hobbit and Balin. She grinned at Bilbo and the dwarf.

"It is a relief to see you well, Little Bit," a hushed voice spoke into her ear, using the familiar nickname. She turned her head slightly to Thorin who placed his hand on top of her own. "You had me worried there for a moment."

She laughed lightly. "You know me well enough to doubt a simple arrow could take me down, Thorin."

He tutted, "None the less," he offered her a small smile, something that did not come about too often. "I am so very glad to know that you shall remain with us on our journey."

Rhenwir grinned, "You mean you take back what you said, about how I should never have been allowed to come?" When Thorin gave a curt nod, she giggled. "Thorin Oakenshield, admitting he was wrong…"

He pushed her softly with his shoulder. "Do not push it."

She laughed at her old friend, happy that he allowed her to continue on with their quest. Rhenwir felt her stomach grumble as she had not eaten since before the incident with the trolls. She was keen to eat and begun so almost immediately. She listened to Gandalf's gravelly tone and the Lord of Rivendell's velvet-like voice as they conversed over their findings from the cave.

"This is Orcrist," Elrond admired the magnificent sword, "the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the high elves of the West. My king," the elf passed it gently to Thorin, who bowed his head graciously in thanks, "may it serve you well."

As Gandalf passed on another sword to the elf, Rhenwir could not help but watch and learn too.

"This is Glamdring," Elrond unsheathed the sword to reveal its beautiful craftsmanship, "the Foe-Hammer, sword of the king of Gondolin."

Balin's voice pulled Rhenwir's ear from Elrond back to the dwarf and hobbit opposite her. Bilbo seemed to be eyeing his sword in wonder of its name.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

Bilbo frowned at Balin, "What are you saying? My sword hasn't seen battle?"

Balin looked to Rhenwir and chuckled, tilting his head slightly when his gaze returned to the hobbit. "I'm not actually sure it is a sword." Rhen giggled, coughing slightly on the wine she had just swallowed. Bilbo's face dropped. "More of a letter opener, really."

Rhen could not withhold the burst of laughter that fell from her lips, nor could the dwarves close enough to hear the conversation. Rhen's laugh was bright and entrancing, catching the attention of a certain dwarf just a few seats away.

Bilbo smirked, nodding towards his friend. "What do you have to laugh about? I doubt those two daggers of yours hardly bear names worth hearing."

Rhenwir pouted. "I have a sword, Mr Baggins, as you well know," she chided playfully.

"Oh yes, and I'm sure it is feared throughout the lands, as is the lady that wields it," he returned sarcastically.

Rhenwir raised one eyebrow, leaning forward to intimidate her small friend, coyly saying, "Are you challenging me, Master Dwarf?"

"I'm sure she could teach yer a thing or two," Balin added with a laugh.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "You and I both know I'd be on my back in ten seconds flat, Rhenwir."

Satisfied, Rhenwir settled back into her chair, nodding in agreement. She placed the goblet to her lips and drank.

"Will we get to see these skills of yours, my lady?" Ori asked shyly.

With a cheeky smirk, Rhenwir took a moment to pretend to think about it, before answering, staring down at her plate.

"Maybe…Perhaps the king would like to practice against me sometime?"

Thorin upon hearing this briefly turned his head to raise a curious eyebrow at the maiden.

Ori excitedly fidgeted in his seat like a child. "You could use my slingshot if you'd like!"

"Or my letter opener," Bilbo grumbled, earning a fit of giggles from his friend. The dwarves started to chuckle at the hobbit's half serious comment and Rhen's eyes were bright with joy, her wound that still pained her slightly now completely forgotten.

Fili looked beside him to check on his brother. Kili was glaring at the Halfling, clear annoyance and anger apparent in his gaze. His fingers were wrapped tightly around his goblet that if he had not been holding it, Fili was certain his brother's hand would be a strong fist tempted to rocket towards the unsuspecting hobbit. Rhen's delightful laugh echoed all over Rivendell, so alive with happiness and merriment that Kili felt irritation, and an unfamiliar emotion, that he was not the cause of such happiness.

Meanwhile, Gandalf and Elrond were still discussing the swords.

"How did you come by these?" the elf asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The wizard wiped his hands. "We found them in a troll cave on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf had not seemed to notice Thorin's scowl as the wizard freely divulged their journey.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Thorin's gaze was fierce enough to silence Gandalf for now as he told the Lord of Rivendell it was not to be heard at this particular time. Elrond accepted this, knowing he would receive the information once his guests had finished their meal.

Bilbo and Rhenwir continued to laugh and chatter until the feast was devoured and it was time to retire for the night. The hobbit was kind enough to escort Rhenwir to her room, their conversation continuing even as she reached her door.

"It seems I should bid you goodnight, Bilbo," she smiled down at him.

Bilbo coughed somewhat uncomfortably. "The others, they've agreed to rest for the night by the courtyard. As odd as I find one to turn down a bed for the night, I believe they prefer to band together until they can no longer keep their eyes open." Bilbo cleared his throat. "You and I could join them in conversation, if you desire, you know- It won't have to be for the whole night…"

Rhenwir grinned. "I wouldn't miss it," she agreed, then added, "But first, I think I will bathe and change into my usual attire." She looked down at her dress. "Even as lady of Hailerum, I do not feel myself in such a beautiful dress."

"Oh, good, of course," Bilbo stumbled, backing away from her door. "I will see you then, I suppose." He began to hastily move away from her bedroom until he turned around. He seemed to falter on his words, until something changed in the young hobbit. He straightened his back and nodded. "And I might add, I thought you looked breath taking tonight, Miss Rhenwir."

The shield maiden felt a wave of gratitude and smiled at her friend, thanking him before he continued to shuffle in the direction of the courtyard.

As Rhenwir took her bath, Bilbo sat and waited amongst the other dwarves, until a certain wizard pulled him away for the night.

"Oh, but I thought I would-"

"I think it best if you come with me," Gandalf interrupted. "Important matters are to be discussed and it'd be wise if you were present."

Bilbo sighed. It was unfortunate he would not be able to spend time with his friend, but he would be sure to converse with Rhenwir further. Their journey would not cause their time together to be abrupt, so he looked forward to many more nights he could laugh away with the maiden.

The hobbit reluctantly followed Gandalf, but paused when seeing Kili leaning against the wall, watching his brother and friends laughing and eating items he had not seen at the feast.

"Kili…"

His attention caught, the dwarf looked up to see who had called his name, his dark eyes seeing Bilbo standing none too far away. "Yes Bilbo?"

The Halfling's voice was quiet, "If you see Rhenwir, could you give her a message from me?"

The dwarf's gaze darkened, going unnoticed by Bilbo. "What message?"

"It's just I told her I would meet her tonight, but Gandalf has asked me to attend a meeting of sorts. Could you apologise for me and tell her I will see her at breakfast?"

Kili looked to the floor where he twirled his dagger against the ground by its tip. "I think my uncle and the wizard have other plans for the morning than another feast," he muttered, his thoughts returning to a few hours back.

"Sorry?"

Kili looked back to the confused hobbit. "I'm sure Gandalf will tell you," he supplied.

Bilbo gave a puzzled look but awkwardly gave his friend a thumbs up. "Great," he began to retreat. "Oh, and you will remember to tell Rhenwir for me, won't you?"

The dwarf nodded, his eyes returned to the floor where he played with his dagger.

"Great," Bilbo repeated and scurried off to follow Gandalf.

Balin, Thorin, Gandalf, the Lord of Rivendell and now Bilbo were to meet about the map the dwarf king had been given whilst the dwarves remained by their fire, eating the food they had managed to find in the kitchens that was not so green and tasteless. The commotion and amount of chatter going on amongst the dwarves was loud enough to be heard on the far side of Rivendell. Over the fire, a few of the dwarves hovered sausages while others tore at bread loafs with their teeth.

With a shuffle and a grunt, Fili plonked himself down by his brother who sat in the shadow of the night. He'd witnessed the brief conversation with Bilbo, all the while watching his younger brother with worry and understanding.

He sat there, silent while watching his kin until he spoke, his eyes remaining on the gathered men.

"Why not tell her how you feel?" Fili questioned, his brow set low.

Kili huffed, glanced at his blonde haired brother then back to the fire. "There's nothing to tell."

Fili chuckled softly. "I saw the way you stared at her tonight, and how scared you were for her this morning. Ask any of the men," he nodded towards the laughing dwarves, "and they would tell you the same. You're fond of the lass - there's no shame in it, brother."

His younger brother huffed and turned to stare at Fili. "And so what if I am? What if my feelings were to grow until I could not bear to see her harmed?"

"You couldn't stand to see her hurt this morning, Kili," he reminded his brother. "I think you are beyond the point of simply liking the girl."

Kili huffed and shook his head. "You do not understand."

"I think I do," Fili held his brother's shoulder. "I think that you both journey towards great dangers and you cannot think to admit your feelings to her, only for your heart to be broken if something should happen to her."

From the hallway across the courtyard, Fili could see the young woman walking towards them in what she wore since she had joined their fellowship. He nodded towards her and Kili looked, his body warming at the sight of the beautiful human.

"But you forget that she is no damsel, brother. She is a shield maiden, and a brave one at that." He patted Kili's shoulder and spoke close to his ear in encouragement. "She is not so easily deterred."

The young dwarf sighed.

"Go," Fili ordered, a knowing smile playing on his lips. It did not take long for Kili to sheath his dagger and raise himself from his spot. He wandered over to the balcony that was in the middle of the hallway to Rhenwir's chambers and the spot where his fellow dwarves bellowed and ate the night away. The moonlight shaded the intricately detailed balcony in a blue haze, causing elsewhere to darken and fade from Kili's sight. Below the balcony, the sea glistened and danced slowly with the whistling winds that softly brushed at Kili's hair.

Rhenwir walked out of the darkness and onto the raised stone platform of the balcony, the moonlight toying with her beauty as she appeared anything but human. Kili locked eyes with her, causing the maiden to pause in her stride.

He bowed his head in greeting. "Good evening, Rhenwir."

She unfroze and flittered over to the balcony's railings, placing a hand on the detailed branches that aligned the stone. "Good evening, Kili."

Kili could not take his eyes off the maiden. The word beautiful could not describe Rhenwir correctly. As a human, she may not have the inherited genetics of the famous elven beauty but she was indeed a sight that could destroy a man. In the blue haze, her hair had not ever appeared darker. It tumbled down her back in waves, few strands falling beside her face to intensify her blue eyes. She wore the breaches and bodice that she'd worn from the start, but fresh and clean, the floral odour mixing with her natural scent to create quite the appealing concoction.

Kili cleared his throat awkwardly, leaning over the side to stare out at the sea. "Charming night," he offered lamely.

Rhenwir followed his gaze and stood beside the dwarf. "Rivendell is indeed beautiful. I was sad to not see it when we first arrived, and I should be sad again when we leave."

Speaking of their arrival, Kili's eyes travelled to her bare skin above the cut of her bodice to see cloth taped over the wound the Orc arrow had given her. Kili's jaw tensed at the sight of it and it did not go unnoticed. Rhenwir looked down to eye her recent injury.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much," she replied, looking back at him to smile. "It would have been far worse if it hadn't been for you, Kili."

Kili scoffed and returned his eyes to the water. Rhenwir frowned at the sound.

"What was that?"

"You should never have left us in the first place," he muttered.

Rhenwir rolled her eyes at him. "You sound just like your uncle."

"I should hope so," he said a little louder. "Someone has to tell you."

Rhenwir turned her body to face the dwarf. "Tell me what, exactly?"

Kili grunted and continued, though this was not how he wanted their conversation to pan out. "That what you did this morning was stupid and downright naïve," Kili said sharply. "You could have been killed by that Orc-"

"I know but-"

"And you don't seem to realise that this journey is not safe for you to be on!"

Rhenwir's mouth dropped, until her pride got the better of her. She straightened her back and crossed her arms. "Because I'm a woman, do you mean? Because I'm the only one that cannot handle herself?"

"Along Mr Baggins," he muttered, almost regretting it but he was too stubborn to apologise so many times in such a small period.

"Right," she mumbled, twisting her body to leave, "speaking of which, I said I'd meet Bilbo tonight, so if you'll excuse me…"

She managed to take a step or two until Kili spoke, a little softer now.

"He's not here, Rhen."

She spun back round to face the dwarf.

"Sorry?"

Kili pushed off from the balcony to gesture to the group of dwarves and the absent hobbit. "Gandalf called him away to a meeting. He told me to tell you he was sorry, and that he will see you in the morning."

Rhenwir felt somewhat disappointed after the invitation of a promising night of conversation and a downright laugh from Bilbo.

"Oh," she mumbled, biting her lip. "Well, I suppose I'll retire for the night then…"

Kili chuckled and shook his head in astonishment.

Rhenwir, tired and fed up of arguing with the dwarf, sighed and threw her arms down. "What now?"

Kili continued to laugh dryly and gestured to his kin and himself. "What, I suppose we are not good enough for you, is that it?"

"What?"

"Well if Mr Baggins isn't around, of course you wouldn't want to spend another moment with us, would you, Rhen?" he said in anger, the unfamiliar emotion creeping into his words.

"What are you talking about, Kili?" she said, astounded as to what brought on his behaviour.

He stomped closer to her and whispered roughly, "I'm talking about your feelings, and how obvious the both of you are making it to the rest of us!"

Rhenwir raised her eyebrows, her mouth falling open slightly. "Feelings?"

"Yes, _feelings,_" Kili almost sneered, his irritation reaching a new level. "And do not try to deny it." He pointed absentmindedly over the balcony. "We all saw you. Flirting away like a couple of children at dinner."

Rhenwir could not help but choke out a laugh, "Flirting?" Rhenwir felt nothing more than friendship for Bilbo, but for a certain, infuriating dwarf however… "Kili, I don't understand. Are you- Are you jealous?"

It was Kili's time to pause in silence.

"Jealous? Me?" He dryly laughed and turned away from Rhenwir, walking forwards then back again, repeating the wandering act until Rhen spoke.

"Yes," she said quietly, waiting for him to answer. When none came, she asked again, a hint of hope lacing her words, "Well, are you?"

He stopped in front of her, his breathing no longer as loud and erratic as it had been a moment ago. He looked up into her eyes, and said, "No." His voice was soft but unattached to any form of emotion. "Of course not, my lady."

Rhenwir felt her stomach drop as he no longer spoke her name. She had hoped that he would tell her otherwise. That he was jealous of this non-existent relationship with Bilbo and that his heart belonged to her, as she was so sure her own heart belonged to the dwarf. She felt her heart ache at the knowledge that he did not return her feelings. He thought of her as a friend. Perhaps not even that; just another member of the group that he had a duty to fight alongside with. Nothing more.

"Right…" she whispered, more to herself than Kili.

She had no idea that his heart ached alongside hers. He wanted to admit that he was jealous. That some sort of green demon had made its way into his body, taken over his heart and soul, twisting it every time he saw the hobbit's eyes watching her. Kili longed to touch her ivory skin, to kiss the scar that would come from today, to press his own lips against hers…But he couldn't. He was a proud dwarf. And for tonight he had forgotten that Rhenwir was far more valuable than his pride.

"I hope I did not disturb your evening," he coughed, watching her as she stared at nothing but the ground.

What Kili did not know was that Rhenwir could be just as proud as any dwarf.

"Not at all," she tried to smile but could barely muster any form of happiness after Kili's declaration, or lack of. "But I am tired. I think I will head back to my chambers."

"Of course-" he started but she had already turned and left him alone on the balcony. Kili felt like hitting his head against the wall. He heard footsteps approach him and Kili knew it to be his brother.

"You can be a fool at times," Fili sighed heavily.

The blonde Oakenshield heir eventually managed to drag his brother back to the fire when a certain ginger dwarf broke the table, sending most the company into fits of laughter well into the night.


	8. Confessions

_After writing this chapter, i hope the majority of you will be satisfied_

_Please continue to review as it helps me to know where you'd like this to lead and any ideas you would like to share_

_Please feel free to add me on fb (details on my author page) for images and more covers or take a peak at my other fanfics_

_I hope you like the chapter below and i will continue to update as soon as possible_

_Lots of Rhili/Kinwir goodness - oooh hello funny words..._

_Enjoy & Review_

The bright light of dawn creeped its way into Rhenwir's chambers as she lay upon the silk sheets, her eyes shut but no longer asleep. She groaned and stretched across the bed, only to hiss when a wave of pain enveloped her body for a few seconds. Her eyes drifted to her covered wound. The elves had done a magnificent job but warned her to be careful, in case the wound was to open. A sigh fell from Rhenwir's lips as she thought back to the night before.

She knew Kili was a tough and skilled warrior, but she had also seen a playful and kind side to the dwarf. All she had witnessed yesterday was a cold and mean dwarf that toyed with her feelings only to confess he had none for her. And it had stung. It had affected Rhen in a way she wouldn't like to admit.

But if Rhenwir was anything, she was strong. She would pretend last night had never happened, and that Kili was just another dwarf that she shared a quest with. No hope, no feelings, no butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

She almost missed the light knock on her bedroom door. Rhenwir groaned lightly and unravelled her body from the sheets. She grabbed the nightgown that hung from the door, wrapped herself up then opened the beautifully carved door.

Fili Oakenshield stood on the other side, bowing from the waist, his face serious and business-like.

"Good morning, Miss Rhenwir."

The shield maiden crossed her arms and leant against the frame.

"Morning to you, Fili," she greeted, although slightly confused. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, however my uncle has asked me to warn you that we will be leaving shortly."

"So soon?" Rhenwir asked, disappointment saddening her tone.

The dwarf nodded and smiled. "I'm afraid so. We meet above the valley close to the Hidden Pass within the hour." He turned to depart but then span to add, "Oh, and if you could keep from being seen by the elves, I think that would be wise."

Rhenwir thanked the dwarf for the message and he soon ran from her chambers to collect his own belongings. Rhen hurried into her room to gather her clothes and dressed for the days ahead. Bilbo in his own room had just finished getting ready himself, as were the other dwarves.

Quietly, Rhen left her room, the hood of her cloak shrouding her face in darkness. She noticed Ori and Nori too scattering across the courtyard as quietly as a dwarf could manage. Ori stopped his brother and gestured for the human to join them as they made their way to the Hidden Pass together.

Rhenwir could see dwarves already waiting above the valley while others, like herself, Ori and Nori were walking up the rocky slope to meet the king. Bilbo was not far in front of the three so when he saw the young woman behind him, he stood and waited for the three to catch up.

Beside their uncle, Fili and Kili stood and watched the final four from their company making their way up to the pass. Kili's eyes followed Rhenwir, his hand clutching the hilt of his sword in anger; he had yet to say anything so stupid and dishonest as he did last night. Fili remained silent as he looked between his brother and the approaching four. He had been tempted to speak to Rhenwir this morning on his fool of a brother's behalf, but he knew Kili would soon enough come to his senses.

Kili felt lost. He no longer knew where he stood with Rhenwir. On one hand, he wanted to walk beside her until their quest was complete. He wanted to hold her hand, to touch her warm skin against his fingertips, to care for her and protect her, and to kiss her goodnight before the sun set.

On the other hand, he couldn't admit that he was wrong.

But seeing the hobbit walking up the path, telling the girl jokes, making her smile and laugh, he wasn't so sure anymore.

The four of them grew silent once they reached the group of dwarves. Thorin nodded and grunted as a way of greeting.

"Glad you could join us," he gave the faintest smile for Rhen's eyes only. "We have a long day ahead. Be on your guard." He took the lead, the rest of the dwarves making their way behind him as they started on the path out of the valley. Bilbo and Rhenwir remained still, earning a glace from Kili, who thought better of it and followed Fili instead of walking close to the maiden.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin's voice called.

"But Gandalf-" Rhenwir said with a puzzled expression, looking back to The Last Homely House East of the Sea.

"The wizard and I have an arrangement, Rhenwir," Thorin said, nodding for her to follow him. She sighed and did as she was told, walking between Thorin and Bifur as they left Imladris.

The company followed the path that led away from the valley to further explore the lands of Middle Earth. Bilbo took in the sights before him and marvelled, though his exhaustion was not forgotten. Hours passed and Rhenwir's feet grew sore. She wished she could purse her lips and whistle for her faithful horse to come to her aid, but Galleth was gone. He had saved Rhenwir for the last time.

Maybe Kili was right. Maybe she should never have joined Thorin on this quest. She had a duty to Hailerum to protect her people. It had been her ancestors' dream to one day see Dale restored, but perhaps Rhenwir wasn't the person to see it happen. But she so wanted to see the sights that Thorin often spoke of. It grieved her that her friend had no home to return to like she did. But they would see it done; they would take back Erebor and Dale at their journey's end, and Rhenwir was keen to see it through or die trying.

The mountains were steep and jagged, and Bilbo often found himself slipping or tripping over, entertaining Rhenwir as she was the one to steady him. The two idly chatted as they continued to make their way over the mountains. Fili found himself walking beside the hobbit too, in need to hear conversation in place of his brother's irritated mutterings from hearing the two laughing behind him. Bilbo had been telling the woman all about the Shire; how peaceful and tranquil it was. He also informed her about the many times his insistent neighbours came calling round when uninvited.

Rhenwir smiled at the thought, Bilbo adding, "Although that's nothing compared to the mess this lot caused."

Rhen looked to Fili who shrugged, shaking his head, "The hobbit is exaggerating."

"Am not," Bilbo insisted, trying to get his friend to believe him rather than the playful dwarf. "By the time they were done, the pantry was empty, the knives were blunt and the floor was filthy! I do suggest you never invite this band of ruffians round for tea, Rhenwir."

"Tell us of your home back in Eastfold, Miss Rhenwir," the dwarf asked, taking her hand to ease her step onto a higher part of the mountain.

She thanked him for his kindness then spoke of Hailerum. "There is not a lot to say, master dwarf. The lands are far and wide, magical at night and blissful in the morn." She smiled fondly at the memories. "When I was a child, I used to escape the walls to play with the wildlife. My father used to call me Fawn because I would stay out for as long as possible, just to sit amongst the deer and rabbits; you should have seen my face when they served them up for a feast."

The men chuckled at this before she carried on. "Amongst the walls the people are free to do as they please. My mother and father were so happy…until we lost him. But she rules well and the people are happy." She tried to smile at her friends but her eyes glistened with the beginning of tears. "You should see it someday. The Great Hall of Hailerum would be a beacon, calling me back home…"

A small tear fell from her blue eyes and she quickly rubbed them. She missed home. She missed her mother. Even a shield maiden of Hailerum felt the pangs of home sickness. She could not imagine what the king must feel.

Fili spoke softly, admiring the courage of the young maiden so far from home. "Here," he murmured, taking his hand to her face to wipe away the trail of salty tears. "Miss Rhenwir, you are braver than any woman I have met, more so than most men I know too." She gave a short laugh, looking at the dwarf with a thankful smile. "I'm sure your father would be proud."

Her eyes gleamed, her heart swelling from the warmth of his words. She'd found a good friend in Bilbo Baggins, and now in Fili Oakenshield too. She hoped that they would one day travel to Hailerum so they could see the great lands for themselves.

Thorin called them to an abrupt stop at the rocky mountain's path. The land had grown dark and treacherous, clouds moving slowly over the great tall mountains, preparing to rain down on the company.

"Rest here for a moment," Thorin called, "Gloin, Oin – come with me." The three started to climb the mountain path, going far enough to leave Rhenwir's sight.

Night had fallen and she could barely see as it was. She tapped the nearest dwarf, which happened to be Balin.

"Are we setting up camp for the night?"

"No, my lady," Balin answered. "Thorin is checking the path ahead to make sure the way is clear."

"Why do we not wait til morning?"

"We are on schedule to meet Gandalf, Miss. We cannot delay," he smiled kindly, though he gazed at the sky, wary of the oncoming shower that could cause the already dangerous mountains to become treacherous. Balin strode off to speak to Thorin once he returned. Tired and lonely, Rhenwir began to search around the group for her friends.

Fili sat by Bofur, the two conversing about what could lie in the Halls of Erebor once they retrieved their home from Smaug, until he felt his back being nudged by his brother's foot. Kili was quick to leave, so Fili excused himself, jogging over to speak to his brother alone.

"Is everything alright?" Fili asked.

"What was that?" he turned to his brother, nodding his head to Rhenwir who had taken Fili's place beside Bofur. "Back there with Rhen? Are you trying to hurt me, brother?"

Fili huffed out a sigh, grabbing his brother and staring into his eyes. "The girl was upset, Kili. She misses her home, and from your words alone last night, she probably feels like an outcast amongst us." Kili shoved Fili away from him, but Fili was quick to step back in front of the frustrated dwarf. He grabbed Kili's shoulders, trying to straighten his brother out once and for all. Fili would not be his enemy. "I was being a friend, brother - nothing more."

Kili saw no lie in Fili's eyes. He let out a heavy breath and nodded, patting his brother's arm. "I should not have doubted you. Forgive me, I've not been myself."

Fili ruffled his brother's hair and pushed his back to lead him towards Rhenwir. "It's not too late," Fili reminded him. Kili's gaze was glued to Rhenwho was taking a sip of water from Bofur's bottle. "Go talk to her."

Kili felt a smirk yank on the corner of his stubble-bearded mouth. "You're right."

Kili began to stride over to the woman, ready to open his mouth to apologise, to tell her the truth. About how he felt, what he wanted and who he wanted. But from the corner of his eye, Thorin came away from the path and called everyone to make their way. A rumble came from the night sky and the heavens started to pour. Rhenwir was already up and over, pulling her cloak over her shoulders, seeking warmth as she hastily made for the path.

Kili and Fili jogged, reaching their uncle and started to make their way over the moutains. Kili pulled up the hood of his thick coat as the droplets became heavier and lighting began to strike. The growls of thunder seemed to shake the insides of the dwarves as they struggled to keep up a steady pace while they awkwardly shifted round the mountain.

But Thorin was keen to strive on, even in the relentless storm. The path had become slippery, causing Rhenwir to feel her way along the walls with her hands. She and Bilbo followed behind Dwalin, but even he thought the plan ill.

Thunder rumbled above them. "Hold on!" Thorin bellowed.

"This is madness!" Dwalin tried to make the king see reason, and Thorin looked back at his men, his eyes falling on the human as she took her next step.

Rhenwir gasped as her foot slipped against the drenched path, her body gliding towards the edge of which she would have tumbled off if Dwalin hadn't hooked his arms under her own. He yanked her back to her feet, checking that she was alright. She gave the dwarf a firm nod in thanks and continued to follow behind him, wiping the rain from her face to try and see ahead.

"We must find shelter," Thorin declared from the front.

Dwalin yelled loud enough for all to be heard, "Look out!" The dwarves' heads stared off into the misty sky, their eyes widening.

Rhenwir looked above them to see a large rock flying through the air, hitting the mountain above where they stood. Rocks fell down onto the path and the arms of the dwarves pushed Bilbo and Rhenwir close to the mountain face in order to escape being hit. Debris rolled away from her feet and she looked at the path in front of her, her eyes connecting with Kili's as he feared for her safety. Rhen's heart pounded against her chest as Mr Balin looked out at the mountains, deducing, "This is no thunderstorm!"

Confirming it, an unbelievable sight unravelled before their very eyes. Part of the mountain pulled away from itself, but did not fall down into the pit below. Instead, it stood independently, moving in ways that was far beyond Bilbo's comprehension.

"It's a thunder battle!" Balin yelled to his king. He pointed to the part of the mountain that had picked up a large rock, ready to throw it. "Look!"

Bilbo gawped, his eyes blinking rapidly, wiping the rain away from his sight. Bofur stared, stepping awkwardly along the path.

"Bless me, the legends are true!" he gasped, unable to believe the sight before him. "Giants! Stone Giants!"

As if confirming it, the giant threw the rock. It travelled along the length of the path, only to hit another Stone Giant not far from the end of where the company stood. Such noises came from the creature as it stumbled due to the impact. Bilbo tried to balance himself with his able stick, but even the moutains trembled as the battle between the giants continued.

"By the wall," Thorin commanded throatily.

"Hold on!"

The dwarves spread along the face of the mountain and pressed their backs to it, fearful that they may be hit by the debris. Suddenly, even the mountains they clung to moved on their own accord, the path between Kili and Fili splitting in two. Fili yelled for his brother, his eyes wide, his hand outstretched. The company had been divided in two but all were staring above as the separated rock took the form of two legs to one of the Stone Giants.

Opposite the company, one of the giants head-butted the other, causing it to become unsteady on its feet. The dwarves yelled loudly, trying to keep their balance as the legs began to move. Bilbo and Rhenwir leant heavily onto the giant's leg, knowing if they fell forward it would be a very long way down. Rhen's fingers gripped and scraped against the rock. She was sure her fingers were bleeding but she was too cold to feel any pain. The giant's legs crashed together, giving half the company the chance to run along the path but onto another giant. Fili, Rhenwir, Bilbo, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Ori and Nori were carried away by the giant while the rest of the company held on tightly.

The Stone Giants continued to fight. Fists whacked against heads, torsos and shoulders. Their aim was off but the impact was great nonetheless. Large clumps of the mountain were thrown at the giants, sending debris flying everywhere. The giants leant forward so the company clung to the rock for their lives.

The two giants that held the two halves of the company moved face-to-face, fighting each other and the Stone Giants around them. Kili looked forward to see his brother, Rhenwir, Bilbo and the dwarves being moved forward. Kili held onto the rock but leant forward, his worry spiking as the giant was struck on the head from behind. Bilbo made to grab Rhenwir's arm as they wobbled, feeling their bodies starting to fall forwards. Thorin and his nephew watched on in horror as the giant began to tumble, slowly falling closer and closer until it crashed into the face of the mountain.

"NO!" Thorin's throaty howls echoed, his body urgently wanting to run along the path to seek his friend and his nephew. "No!"

The giant fell away from the mountain, tumbling into the pit below. Kili stared after it, searching the rocks for his kin. His jaw slackened and his eyes glistened. He breathed heavily as he muttered a load of nonsense, trying to make sense of what happened. They were gone. _She_ was gone.

Thorin ran along the path of the mountain, his eyes searching for their bodies.

"No!" The dwarves rushed forward, hoping for their survival. "Rhenwir! Fili!"

The king rounded the side and stumbled to a stop, his heart able to beat again as he saw his kin on their backs but alive and moving, having landed on a clear spot of the mountain. They struggled to sit up in the awkward pile but called to their friends as both groups were reunited as one.

"They're alive! They're alive," Dori reassured those who had not reached their kin yet.

Thorin smiled, letting out a breath before he jogged to clap his kin on their backs, pulling Fili up to embrace the boy. "Dammit boy," he muttered, shaking his nephew in his arms, releasing him after a moment. Kili shuffled round the men hastily, his eyes scanning the dwarves. He saw his brother and let out a heavy breath, his heart barely recovering from such a scare.

But he was quick to check on Fili before Bofur called out anxiously, "Where's the other two? Where are Bilbo and Rhenwir?"

Kili's head snapped round, searching for the girl.

"There!" Dwalin rushed to the edge of the cliff-face to see Rhenwir and Bilbo clinging to the side, desperately trying to hold on.

Bilbo's bare legs scraped against the rock, his fingers close to letting go. Rhenwir held on next to him, her eyes wide as she saw her friend struggling. The hobbit yelled as one of his hands slipped but it was quickly grabbed by Thorin. He grunted, using all of his strength to pull the Halfling to safety while his kin grabbed his own coat to ensure he did not fall over the edge.

Rhenwir, hoping her one arm could anchor her weight, grabbed Bilbo's coat and pushed the hobbit up. Bilbo crawled between the dwarves, Rhenwir giving the hobbit a finally boost over the side. He was safe.

Kili howled, "Rhen, no!"

Rhenwir's arm slipped away from the edge, earning yells from the company and Thorin to shout her name at the top of his lungs. She quickly grabbed at a sharp jagged part of the mountain, crying out as it cut into her soaked skin. Each and every dwarf reached down to her but she was too far away. They called her name, trying their best to grab at her fingers that could not hold for long. She was staring up into Kili's frightened eyes as he stretched his hand out for hers, useless as it was.

"Rhenwir!" Thorin jumped from the edge and hung from the side, now close enough to grab Rhen's elbow and pull her up. Kili reached down, desperate to get her to safety, his own body close to falling if it weren't for the help of his brother. Rhenwir was pulled to safety with the help of many hands as they heaved her up and over the edge.

Kili was quick to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her against his chest and scrambled away from the edge, kicking his feet against the rocks to get as far away as possible. His back rammed into the face of the mountain, knocking the breath out of him, but he didn't care. He clutched the woman to his chest, one hand tightly holding her in place while the other pressed her face next to his cheek.

"Thank God," he muttered, over and over like a mantra. "Thank God…"

Rhenwir clung to him, breathing heavily as she nuzzled the crook between his shoulder and neck. Although their position was awkward, neither felt any temptation to move. Rhen had never felt safer than in Kili's arms. He was holding her like he'd decided then and there to never let her go.

The groans of Thorin were enough to pull Rhen's face away from the warmth, turning to check on Bilbo and Thorin who had now joined the dwarves back on the path. Thorin was panting as he sat on his knees, eyeing Rhenwir with relief to know she was safe. When her face turned back to Kili's, he was staring at her, running his fingertips over her cheeks and wiping back her drenched hair. The girl rested her forehead against Kili's, her eyes fluttering closed in exhaustion although Kili could not do the same. He couldn't look away from her just yet.

Dwalin pulled Thorin from his knees and yelled over the thunder, "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

Thorin looked back at the hobbit who sat close to Rhenwir, absentmindedly rubbing her back.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come," Thorin grumbled.

Rhen reluctantly pulled away from Kili and looked up at the king, pleading, "Thorin, please-"

"No!" He spat, looking from the Halfling to Rhenwir with such pain in his eyes she was taken aback. "Just moment ago you almost died because of him!" He growled, looking back to Bilbo who had a mixture of guilt and sadness plastered over his innocent face. "He has no place amongst us." Thorin moved ahead, flanked by Dwalin and Fili as he ordered them to follow into a passageway within the mountain.

Rhenwir looked to the left to see Bilbo staring at the floor.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit looked up and tried his best to smile. "I'm fine," he lied. "Go on, get inside."

"Come on," Kili softly spoke as he pushed back the stray hairs that clung to her face. He took Rhenwir's hand in his as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and guided her to stand, leading her away from the outside to file behind his uncle.

Dwalin's voice echoed against the walls.

"Looks safe enough…"

"The insides of a mountain are seldom unoccupied," Thorin muttered, moving past the dwarf. Dwalin took a lamp and lit it, spreading light around them as the dwarves began to enter the mountain.

Gloin dropped a pile of wood onto the fire and breathed into his clasped hands. "Right then, let's get a fire going."

"No fires," Thorin ordered. "Not in this place. Get some sleep, we move on at first light."

Balin trotted over to stand by him, firmly reminding the king, "We were supposed to remain in the mountain until Gandalf returns. That was the plan."

Kili led Rhenwir deeper into the mountain, passing his uncle and Balin. Rhen paused, stopping the dwarf with their joined hands and smiled at the king, thanking him silently for helping her outside. Thorin cupped her cheek in a fatherly gesture; he had never felt so relieved to see a face. His nephew and the shield maiden moved on from the pair and Thorin looked back to Balin.

"Things change," he muttered. "Bofur," he turned to the dwarf, "you take the first watch."

Kili had led Rhenwir to the far part of their dwelling for the night. He allowed her to sit before he removed his thick coat then crouched down in front of her. She was shivering all over, her pale skin covered in goose bumps. He eyed the green clothing that was soaked right through.

"Take that off," he hummed, nodding toward her cloak. She did as she was told and settled it beside her. Kili brought his coat and swung it round her body, settling it onto her shoulders.

Rhen smiled gratefully and sighed, feeling the warmth of the large coat soon helping to aid her own body's temperature. Kili's natural smell enveloped Rhenwir in a cocoon of musk and woodland scents. She breathed in deeply, unable to stop the content smile that haunted her lips. But it faltered, once she felt the soft fingertips belonging to a certain dwarf hover over her jawline. Her eyes snapped back to his. Hers were wide and innocent and confused; confusion brought on by Kili, and he felt guilty for doing so.

Kili let his body sink to the floor as he sat opposite the girl. "Rhen…I'm sorry I hurt you back at Rivendell. That was never my intention."

Her gaze never wavered as she murmured, "What was your intention?"

He swallowed, and took her hand in his. Gently, he turned it palm up to run the tips of his fingers over the sensitive skin. His eyes followed his movements and he whispered, "To tell you the truth; to tell you that I cannot stop thinking about you, and that in the short time I have known you, you have captured my heart and soul." His eyes flickered to her face at the sound of her intake of breath. "You have turned me into a hopeless fool, Rhen, one that can barely take his eyes off you for even a second." Kili chuckled to himself. "My own brother knew it before I did."

"Knew what?" Rhenwir gulped.

"That I care for you," he replied without hesitation, "more than I care for my own life. That I have undoubtedly fallen in love with you, and there's no going back." Kili brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, his voice barely a whisper. "I don't want to go back."

Agonisingly slowly, Kili leaned forward, watching Rhenwir's expression for even a hint of doubt. Moving his fingers to hold her face with his gentle hands, he caressed her lips with his, softly, delicately. She responded with the lightest of moans and Kili grinned to himself in relief. He deepened their kiss and Rhenwir clutched at his shirt. Her hands ran over his chest, his throat and into his hair. Kili groaned and pulled the woman to him tightly, pressing his mouth to her cheek, her jaw, her neck.

She was safe and in his arms. The dwarf had no recollection of ever feeling happier.

Rhenwir held onto Kili, close to sobbing after the night she'd had. The dwarf refused to end their embrace anytime soon, hugging her to him like he had outside. He kissed the soft spot below her ear and mumbled, "We should get some sleep."

He felt her nod then pull away. She shifted onto her side and lay down, half expecting Kili to join his brother by their uncle. But she smiled when a hand wrapped around her waist, shifting her body to press against Kili's chest. Nothing had ever felt as right. He quickly altered his coat to cover her body properly before he returned his arm to its rightful place.

"I lied," Kili murmured from behind Rhen.

She froze, hoping their kiss had not simply been a dream.

"I was _very_ jealous," he chuckled, pecking the top of her head. Rhenwir relaxed. She couldn't believe her night. She had gone from homesick, to almost dying, to lying in Kili's arms, completely and utterly in love. The journey ahead didn't seem so dark.


	9. Captured

_I'm so glad the last chapter was so popular - go Rhili/Kinwir_

_Please keep up the reviews, so many of you have had me in fits of laughter or aw-ing_

_To all those who sent me long and lovely reviews, it means so much seeing you go into such detail because you're that excited_

_I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think_

The thunder roared outside and the air was freezing. Rhenwir's eyes fluttered open to see a rocky wall before her and to hear soft steps close by. A warm body was curled up against her back, renewing the smile on the maiden's face as she looked down to see her fingers laced with Kili's. She breathed in his smell and snuggled deeper into his hold, feeling luckier than she ever had before. But the sound of shuffling footsteps got louder, fully awakening Rhenwir as she struggled to twist her head.

Over the top of Kili's slumbering face, Rhenwir could see a certain hobbit making his way over the sleeping bodies. He had yet to see her, so she gently moved her body away from Kili, untangling their digits and resting his hand against the ground. He became restless in his sleep as the sudden heat radiating from Rhen left his hold, but she covered the body with his coat and soon he was peaceful once more.

She gracefully hopped over Dori and Nori, following the path the Halfling took, about ready to grab his arm before his steps faltered at the sound of a curious voice.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bofur questioned him, revealing himself from his crouched spot against the wall. The hobbit had obviously forgotten he was on watch for the night.

Closely behind Bilbo, Rhenwir whispered, "I was about to ask him the same thing." Bilbo jumped and turned to see his friend just a step behind, her arms crossed and her face angry.

Bilbo looked between Bofur and Rhenwir and huffed. "Back to Rivendell."

The dwarf was shocked, lifting himself from the floor to scurry next to Rhenwir.

"You can't turn back now? You're part of the company!" he insisted, his gaze flicking between Rhen and Bilbo in alarm. "The both of you. You're one of us!"

"But I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo sighed, looking at Rhenwir apologetically. "You're a fighter, Rhenwir. You have Thorin," he nudged his head towards Kili, obviously having seen them earlier, causing Rhen to blush slightly, "and Kili. You belong here, not me."

Rhenwir's face fell, a pout forming at the threat of her friend leaving the company.

"Thorin said I should never have come…and he was right," Bilbo admitted, looking at his friends. "My true place is at Bag End; I don't know what I was thinking…I should never have run out of my door…"

Rhenwir snatched his arm that held his staff as he made to take a step forward. "You can't just leave, Bilbo." He turned to face his friend, who seemed genuinely upset at the thought of him leaving. "You can't leave me. We're in this together."

"You don't need me," Bilbo confessed, softly removing her hand from his arm, but kept his fingers in hers. He managed to keep the slight hint of jealousy out of his tone as he insisted, "Kili can look after you far better than I ever could. You'll be fine."

"But you're my friend!" she hissed, her eyes wide with hurt. She yanked her hand away from his and wore a stubborn frown. "Friends don't leave friends behind."

"You're homesick," Bofur tried to persuade the hobbit. "I understand-"

"No you don't," Bilbo's voice became high with irritation. "No, you don't understand, and how could you? You're dwarves!" Bilbo gestured around the inside of the mountain. "Y-You're used to this kind of life, on the move, never sticking to one place or belonging anywhere!"

"Bilbo, _stop it_," Rhenwir bit, shocked he could say such cruel words.

Bofur's face dropped; his eyes sad and pained, his shoulders slumped as he stood beside the shield maiden. Bilbo appeared to regret what he said, but it was too late to take it back.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I-I didn't-" he cleared his throat and looked at his feet. His mouth twitched, ashamed that he had prodded a raw subject for the dwarf that had done nothing but look out for the hobbit. Rhenwir frowned at him, her head shaking gently in disappointment.

Bofur nodded slowly, the ears of his hat flopping around, "No, you're right…" He turned to regard his kin that lay on the floor, Bombur's snores stirring them as they slept. "We don't belong anywhere," Bofur's voice was rough with grief and pity. But when he looked back at the hobbit, his face was honest with a glimpse of a smile of his lips. "I wish you all the luck in the world." The Halfling eyed the dwarf, his guilt at his own words eating him up inside. Bofur laughed in fondness and shook the hobbit's shoulder. "I really do."

Bilbo returned the smile, thanking him silently before he looked over to speculate Rhenwir, whose arms were folded and a look of betrayal staining her angelic face.

"Rhenwir-"

"Just go, Bilbo," she muttered, her eyes glistening with the beginning of tears. He had given up. She had believed the hobbit to be a man full of courage and reliability. And here he was, leaving them in the midst of their slumbers. And he hadn't even planned to say goodbye to her.

Bilbo reached out to squeeze her hand but she shrank away, closer to Bofur and the company.

"Come on, lass," Bofur encouraged, sure she would regret not saying goodbye.

With no hope, Bilbo sighed and started for the passageway, before he stopped to turn.

"I never thanked you," he mumbled, looking at Rhenwir gratefully. "I never thanked you for being my friend. I've never had better," he admitted, nothing but the serious truth in his words. His eyes darted to the brown haired dwarf still sound asleep then back to Rhen. "I wish you every happiness and hope we will meet again."

A single tear fell from her eyes as the hobbit started to leave, but she harshly wiped it from her cheek. She was furious with Bilbo, but she couldn't bear to see him go. But that was not the cause for her to call his name.

"Bilbo," she raised her voice. He paused and spun on his heel to smile at the woman. She nodded to his weapon. "What's that?"

A confused Bilbo looked down at his sword and unsheathed it slowly, revealing a blue glow radiating from the blade. The hobbit's gaze moved to stare fearfully at his friends. Although the rain outside still poured, another sound began to echo, a rumbling and cranking sound coming from below the ground they slept on. Rhenwir quickly hopped over the dwarves to reach the dwarf king, crouching next to his body.

"Thorin," she shook him awake. "Thorin! Listen…"

The king's dark eyes flashed open, instantly seeking any sign of danger. He was startled but when he saw Rhenwir next to him, he knew something was wrong. He did as she asked and could hear it too. In front of them, sand and dirt began to slide through a crack in the ground that hadn't been there before. Thorin sat up straight.

"Wake up," he ordered, yelling even louder, "Wake up!"

The dwarves jerked awake as the clunking sounds got louder. Kili rolled onto his knees, his hand clasping his sword when he realised Rhenwir was no longer by his side. His keen eyes scanned the area until they found what they were looking for.

Kili reached out his hand for her to join him but a panel below his knees opened, sending the dwarf falling, taking Bofur and Bilbo with him. A second later the ground beneath Thorin and Rhenwir had disappeared also, the two freefalling into the depths of the mountain along with the rest of the company.

The men yelled and Rhenwir moaned when her back hit something hard, but she had no time to think before she was sliding at a heated pace against a smooth surface. She was crashing against the dwarves and could hear Bilbo yelling amongst the chaos as he was likely being crushed by the others. The light around her glowed a fiery orange colour, swirls of black and yellow clouding her vision as the walls around her did not stay still for a single second.

Once again she was falling through the air, but just for a moment until her body crashed into a pile of dwarves. The men groaned and yelled at each other to move. Bilbo was the last to fall, and he landed typically right on top of Rhenwir. She groaned and briefly heard the hobbit apologising. He rolled away from her just as a swarm of creatures began to run towards the pile of newcomers. The dwarves tried to fight the disgusting looking things but there were too many of them, each dwarves being yanked away as the goblins sieved through the pile.

A fairly large goblin caught Rhen's wrist and pulled her away, shoving her to walk behind the rest of the company. Her head turned and her eyes caught sight of Bilbo, untouched even in the swarm of goblins. She nodded with her head to gesture for him to lie low, and soon he was crouching and crawling against the floor. With the entire group rounded up and being shoved across the bridges, Bilbo was left all alone.

The goblins smelt foul and looked far worse. Rhen tried to reach for her weapons but the goblins were relentless, her arms pinned as she was yanked and shoved. Kili was behind his uncle, trying his best to turn his head to look for Rhen, but he and Thorin were being dragged along by at least a dozen of the foul beasts. The company were led further and further away from Bilbo along the path, until they were brought to the deepest parts of the mountain. Bridges were built high and low, the walls and paths crawling with goblins that cackled and squawked at the sight of the dwarves. No path was clear; the place was covered with goblins. Rhenwir could only stare around herself, searching for any hope of escape. She was unsuccessful.

Rhen suddenly felt her clothes being tugged at. She hit the goblins with her body, her arms still being held in their sweaty grasp. Eventually they managed to pull away her daggers and sword, piling them with the others. One pushed her at back to move her closer to the front of the group. In her struggle, her hair fell over her eyes as she stared up at a huge monster upon a throne. The Goblin King stumbled from his seat, crushing smaller goblins as if they were his footstall, and hovered above the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The creature was despicable; huge and hideous, with a crown on its head and two huge eyes that landed on each and every dwarf. "Spies? Thieves?" His voice gained volume as his paranoia grew. "Assassins?"

A smaller Orc close to Fili and Kili spoke up, telling his king that they were dwarves, along with a human girl. At the mention of Rhenwir, Kili's protective glare fell onto her. Their distance was too far for Rhen to seek comfort from him.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King asked, surprised.

"We found them on the front porch," a goblin poked Ori with his fat finger, causing the young dwarf to squirm.

The Goblin King gestured to the lot of them. "Well don't just stand there, search them!"

His order was followed straight away but the dwarves put up a fight. Every possession was snatched from the men, and the boiled-covered hands ran up and over Rhenwir's body. Kili caught sight of the goblins surrounding Rhen and he shook his body, trying to get to her.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" He snarled over the shouts of his kin. He twisted in their grasps but it was no use. He saw the Goblin King's eyes settle on Rhenwir, his face brightening with a sickening smile.

"That one," he pointed to the girl, Rhenwir jerking her head to stare at the ugly beast. "Bring her to me." The goblins cackled as they touched her skin, instantly causing Rhenwir to feel sick. She was pushed so hard she fell onto her knees, the shouts and snarls of her friends behind her. She slowly stood back up, unafraid but feeling queasy at the sight of the Goblin King before her.

"What are you doing in these parts, hm?" he drawled, pressing his hands against his knees to get a closer look at the woman. "With a group of dwarves, no doubt…" Rhenwir bit her tongue, her nose crinkling in repulsion. "Speak!"

But Rhen remained silent. His breath was revolting, causing bile to make its way up her throat but she remained still. A low rumble came from the Goblin King as he chortled.

"Very well," he spoke to his people. "If they do not talk, then we'll make them squawk!"

This caused the mountain to fill with screams of joy from the creatures of hell. Goblins began to run to Rhenwir, grabbing her limbs and shoving her on her knees to face the dwarves. They stretched out her arms and twisted them into a position that was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Break their bones! Starting with the human," he pointed to Rhenwir. The goblins placed their hands on her, ready to crack her bones as they locked into positions they shouldn't be. She stared at the company as they thrashed against their retainers. Kili's heart jumped out of his chest as he struggled to save her.

"Wait!" Thorin stepped forward, shaking the hands that held him back. He made his appearance clear and the Goblin King's eyes widened at the sight of Thorin.

At their king's order, the creatures released her arms. As she lifted herself up, they shoved her back towards the group of dwarves. Kili was quick to grab her before she fell head first onto the ground. He touched her cheeks with his fingers quickly to check that she was untouched then wrapped his arms round her side to pull her safely behind his own body, keeping his fingers linked with hers.

"Well, well, well," the Goblin King stared down at Thorin. "Look who it is." The dwarf king stood in front of his kin, his eyes like daggers as he watched the beast. "Thorin, Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór - King of the Mountain!" The Goblin King bowed in jest. "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain!"

Thorin looked as dark as ever, trying to not let the probing play with his temper.

"And you're not a king, which makes you…nobody, really…" A knowing smile took hold of his sickening features. The Goblin King's voice lowered. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head."

An angry Rhenwir darted forward but Kili shielded her attempts with his body.

"Just the head, nothing attached…perhaps you know of whom I speak." The Goblin King pointed at Thorin. "An old enemy of yours."

Thorin looked up through his hair, his eyes alight with ferocity.

"The Pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

Thorin opened his mouth, his voice quiet but as cold as ice. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed."

The look the Goblin King gave told Thorin otherwise, but he insisted, his voice bitterly remembering, "He was slain in battle long ago!"

Thorin's voice was heavy with the memories of blood and war. Rhenwir had been told by Thorin himself about the Pale Orc. The tales of the monster caused her to become restless in her dreams as a young teenager. But Thorin has told her the Agog was dead, and would never return. The horrors of the war were just a bad dream for herself, but to Thorin, the night terrors were memories of the battle he bravely fought in. Rhenwir looked to the king with a worried expression.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The rumble returned as the Goblin King turned to a tiny little goblin who wrote down his words. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The tiny goblin left on a swing-like contraption across the mountain and into the darkness. Rhenwir's eyes travelled after it, fearing for her friends.

Thorin snarled, stepping away from the Goblin King to join his kin.

"What do we do?" Fili hissed to his uncle, but Thorin was not sure. There were far too many goblins circled around them to seek any exit in haste. Their weapons were too far to reach, and if they tried, he had no doubt the goblins would hurt his company. There had to be another way out.

"While we wait for the arrival of our final guest," the Goblin King chortled loudly, "sort through their weapons. Keep anything of value out of their reach." He pointed his finger at the king. "Try anything and I'll see to it that your men will die a slow death while you watch and wait for your own."

"If you have me, why not let the others go?" Thorin yelled, much to the disagreement of his kin. "You will receive no penny more for them. They are of no use to you!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," the Goblin King slumped back to stand near his throne. "I'm sure the Pale Orc would be thrilled to receive thirteen dwarves as opposed to one. As for the human," His sloppy mouth formed a grin. "She stays and will make for pleasurable company. I haven't had a serving girl before."

Thorin stood in front of his nephew as Kili made to attack the creature with his bare hands. Fili, held near his brother, made ready to back him if they had the chance to slit the Goblin King's throat. Rhen's hand squeezed Kili's to assure him that she was not going anywhere. The monster before them began to sing, rejoicing in the awaiting fortune that would come by their demise. The dwarves looked at each other for guidance. They had no plan, no weapons, no hope. Thorin felt shame creep through his veins. He had let his men down. He had let his nephews down. Their deaths would come in the short hours within a cave filled with hell's creatures, and he had no one to blame but himself. Thorin was their leader and Rhenwir's friend. He felt the spikes of guilt pressing against his heart. How many times had her life been threatened in days past? Too many, that was for sure.

Thorin looked at the girl and the boy. He had seen it last night and he could see it now. Rhenwir shuffled closer to his nephew. Kili brought their joined hands to his lips and closed his eyes, touching his mouth to her skin. Rhen settled her forehead against the crook of his shoulder and breathed him in. If she were to die, her only hope was that it would be by Kili's side; in battle or in age. The two had found love and commitment in a time of struggle and hopelessness. Thorin was proud to witness their union.

He had known her when she was a baby, lying in her mother's arms, her screams echoing in the Great Hall. He had seen her chasing wild deer across the Eastfold lands as a young child. He had seen her win fights against young men with nothing but a blunt sword and he had watched her ride off into battle too many times for a friend to bear. She _was_ his friend, his greatest companion, his pride. He may not have been her father by blood but she was as precious to him as Erebor was. She had brought light into his life since she was just a child.

And here, on their final night, he had brought darkness to hers.


	10. Escape

_Well I hope you've all had a merry christmas and will have a lovely New Year_

_Thank you those who added me on fb and messaged me - you're all so sweet_

_I can't believe how popular this fanfiction has become in such a short time, I feel very honoured and grateful_

_Please keep up the reviews as they've had a major impact on the chapters _

The inside of the mountain was filled with voices, singing along with the Goblin King as he hopped from one foot to the other in what Rhenwir could only guess was supposed to be dancing. The goblins were sifting through their belongings while the company could only stand and watch. Kili so desperately wanted to steal an axe or sword and end the life of such a hideous creature. Rhenwir was beside him, buried in his skin as she breathed in his scent, closing herself off from her surroundings.

She didn't feel hopeful, yet she was not scared of her fate. If she were to die in this dreadful place then so be it. She stood by the dwarf's side, and just by doing so, the demons of fear and fright would not care to bother her.

"It seems so unfair," she whispered into his skin. Kili looked to his side to see her face close to his.

"What does?"

She sighed heavily but smiled at the man anyhow. "We've only just found each other, and here we are, about to be pulled away by the fates."

Kili chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Nothing's gonna pull me away from you that easily, Rhen."

"I'm not scared," she insisted, her cheek resting against his royal blue tunic. "I do not fear death."

Kili stiffened, his hand gripping hers tighter. "Do not speak of such things."

"I just wished we'd had more time," Rhenwir mumbled, her heart aching, grieving for the future that had been snatched from their grasps. It seemed so cruel to have found the one you love and cherish quickly yet know that it was only to be lost once more. Rhenwir felt her chin being lifted with the dwarf's free hand.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Kili whispered venomously. "Or damn well die trying." His eyes were cages of such fierce emotion. The first time they had met, his eyes had been filled with suspicion and anger, but now? Now they held only devotion – devotion to Rhenwir and devotion to his promise. "I want a life with you, Rhenwir. I won't accept anything less."

Rhenwir laughed softly. Her mind started to wander, imagining the possibilities. "After our quest we could start a life together. Rebuild the city of Dale."

"We could live in Hailerum," Kili dreamed with her, a confident smile on his lips. "I could see where you grew up, meet your mother-"

"Meet my mother?" Rhen's eyebrows reached her hairline. She thought most men would run a thousand miles after a notion such as that.

Kili chuckled at her surprise, his lips skimming her forehead as he spoke. "We would visit my brother and uncle often. Travelling to Erebor to meet their families…Take our own…" Rhen's heart started to speed up as she laughed nervously.

"Miniature Kilis," she giggled then sighed. Little boys with unruly dark hair, running about the Great Hall while their father chased after them. She could see their life now in her head. Her future. A spark of hope…

He groaned light-heartedly, whispering, "Oh, they'd be little heart breakers, wouldn't they?" Their timid laughs died down and Kili held her tightly, smiling to himself. He had never been more excited for his future. He was a young dwarf; he had plenty of time ahead, more time than Rhenwir had, and he was determined to live it fully. He mumbled, "We can have the rest of our lives together…" He pecked her forehead, his own face nuzzling her knotted hair. "It doesn't end tonight."

Thorin stood amongst his kin, eager to get out of the wretched place. His mind was reeling with all the plans of escape he was trying to come up with, if only one of said plans didn't end with someone getting killed. The goblins went from dwarf to dwarf, searching them further for any chance of hidden possessions. When a small little thing made its way up to Rhenwir and started searching her, Kili was quick to kick it away with his boot. Other goblins joined in and relentlessly searched Rhenwir, and now Kili too. The dwarves continued to put up a fight, but there wasn't much use in doing so.

A stumpy looking goblin was looking at their weapons. He soon found Thorin's sword from the cave, unsheathing it to get a better look. Oddly, the goblin squawked and threw the sword back on the ground, throwing his body away from the weapon. Rhenwir looked up to see all of the goblins rushing away from it. Even the Goblin King scrambled into his seat, his eyes wide and afraid.

"I know that sword," the Goblin King pointed a wart-covered sausage finger at Thorin's sword. "It is the Goblin Cleaver!"

Thorin saw his opportunity and thrashed through the swarm of Goblins, throwing his fists around while the vile creatures ran away from his sword.

"The Biter! The blade that brought a thousand deaths!"

Goblins everywhere threw themselves onto the dwarves, creating a huge pile as the men struggled to get away. Thorin leapt for his sword but was tackled by several, his limbs held against the ground, rendering the dwarf king helpless.

"Kill them! Kill them all," the Goblin King continued to bellow. Rhenwir pulled her fists back and attacked the goblins with all her strength, her body close to Kili as he and his brother did the same. Fili grunted as a goblin climbed onto his back but Rhen yanked it off, throwing it away from the brother.

Rhenwir persisted to keep the disgusting things from touching her, but they kept on coming, jumping onto her or attacking from the ground. The dwarves were whipped and bitten as they shoved the goblins away. Kili managed to kick away a goblin that was close to where he and Rhen stood, but suddenly he felt his feet leave the ground. His legs had been swiped from underneath him and he fell onto his back, a groan escaping his lips. But he had no time to get up as he felt claws attach themselves to his breaches. Goblins began to drag him quickly across the ground, towards the edge of the platform.

"Kili!" He briefly heard Rhen's panicked voice behind him. But the goblins continuously threw themselves onto her, scratching and biting at her skin; she would never be able to get to him in time.

Thorin stared up at the goblins. One hovered over the dwarf's body as the Goblin King ordered it to cut off his head. When the blade was about to come crashing down, a bright blue light stormed across the platform, illuminating the inside of the mountain with a bright glow. Machinery was thrown into the pit below, as were each and every goblin pulled away from the dwarves. An awful sound met Rhenwir's ears; it was the uncomfortable sound of being under water. The goblins dragging Kili over the edge were torn from his body and into the blackness below. The Goblin King collapsed on floor.

A dark figure walked towards them, silhouetted and grand. The shine of a sword glimmered in one hand while the man walked with the aid of a familiar staff. The dwarves began to stir, as did the goblins. Rhenwir looked up from her spot on the floor and relief flooded her entire body when she saw Gandalf the Grey before her.

"Take up arms," the wizard ordered. "Fight," he said, causing the dwarves to slowly begin to stand, hurrying when the wizard shook them out of their daze. "Fight!"

The wizard thrashed his sword as he made his way towards his friends, slicing the bellies of the goblins that hurtled towards him. Kili was closest to the pile of weapons so quickly stood to fetch his sword. The goblins began their attack.

"Kili," Rhenwir called, her hand open ready to receive her sword. Kili spotted it amongst the others and threw it high. Rhenwir caught the sword, quickly unsheathed it with one hand and spun on her heel, sliding the blade across the torsos of three approaching goblins with a throaty cry.

The dwarves rushed over and grabbed an axe or sword or cleaver, in Bombur's case. Gandalf continued to aid the men by biding them time, stabbing the orcs with Glamdring or whacking their bodies into the sky with his staff. They fought wildly yet skilfully, pleased to have their arms back in their grasps. Kili was keen to fight beside Rhenwir as he tossed his body into the crowd, chopping at the goblins with every ounce of rage he had in him. Rhenwir twisted her sword in her hand, the weapon light and fluid as she took down one after the other. Several goblins threw themselves at Bombur, thinking he would be easy prey due to his weight; oh, were they wrong! The goblins bounced straight off of his stomach, thrown across the air before falling into the dark chasm.

Kili was as protective as ever; he saw a larger goblin come at Rhenwir's back with a knife. He aided his sword with two hands whilst he drew the blade across the creature's throat, once, twice before the ugly thing was detached. Kili stepped away and hit Rhen's back with his own. They fought this way, back to back, keeping the filthy beings away from the other. Rhen kicked her foot at one goblin, sending him tumbling over the platform while stabbing the gut of another.

Thorin brought Orcrist to meet the Goblin King's attack, the will of the blade causing the beast to trip backwards. The Goblin King stumbled away from the force of it, his body falling off the edge and taking a few of his minions with him.

Gandalf skilfully swung his sword, turning his body to meet each goblin head on until one creature met Glamdring at the neck. The wizard tapped its head with his staff, only for it to slide off from the neck. He quickly turned to face the company.

"Follow me," he ordered, and the dwarves did just that. "Quickly."

Kili flashed Rhenwir a grin. It was not the time or the place, but he could not help himself. Just moments ago, their situation had been dire, and their hopes for a future were bleak. He would always be protective, but to see such skill coming from Rhenwir impressed Kili to no end. She handled her blade as if it were an extension of her arm; her movements were fluid and swift.

He was proud.

The dwarves followed Gandalf over the bridge, the chaos behind them not far off their heels. Rhenwir sprinted faster than some of the dwarves, herself and Kili not far from the front of the line. She dare not look back, for if she did, she would have seen the legions of goblins not far off their tail.

Dwalin took the lead, thrashing his weapon at the goblins that threw their own bodies at the dwarves. A group of goblins were coming from the front, heading across the bridge, straight towards them. Ingeniously, the dwarves picked up a long log that had been used as a makeshift railing for the bridges and they began to knock the goblins off of the bridge with it as they continued to run forward. The mighty dwarf blew away the goblins with just a flick of his wrist.

The company paused to fight their way through. Rhenwir twirled the sword in her hand, cutting their bellies open or chopping off limbs with one powerful swish. Mr Balin close-by demonstrated some of his skills as Rhenwir had seen when she was just a child. Thorin stepped forward and turned, using his weight to force the blade to split a goblin into two halves, turning 180 degrees so the momentum of his sword would continue to knock away the oncoming goblins.

The dwarf king saw a group making their way towards his kin just opposite them, so he raised his voice to his men.

"Cut the rope!"

Fili, Thorin and Oin swung their weapons and detached the raised platform, causing it to crash down against the group of goblins, tying up those who hung by the ropes. Rhenwir raced past Fili as she was unable to spy Kili. She stabbed and slit the creatures, a determined gritted jaw set on her usually soft face.

Kili wasn't far around the corner. He was running ahead until an arrow hit the side of the mountain, not far from Kili's chest. He eyed the goblins in front as they knocked their arrows, this time sure to not miss.

His eyes wide, he brought his sword diagonally across his torso, the arrow hitting the flat of the blade instead of him. Kili raised his eyebrows, surprising himself that it had even worked. He turned his sword, reflecting the defence as more arrows flew towards him. Quickly, he grabbed a ladder propped against the wall, using it to shield his body as he ran towards the archers. Hearing his kin behind, he dropped the ladder so the gaps caught the goblins at the necks. Kili noticed Rhenwir taking the opposite side of the ladder, along with the other dwarves as they ran the ladder forward. Rhenwir cried out in anger, as did the others, directing the goblins backwards until their feet fell out from under them.

The ladder fell, acting as a bridge to cross the gap where the goblins had fallen so the dwarves could reach the other side. Rhenwir was the last to cross and so stopped, earning a yell from Kili as he noticed her falling behind, before he realised what she was doing. With a grunt, the shield woman had kicked the ladder, sending it to slide across the ground then fall into the pit. Goblins fell with it while others squawked, unable to follow the dwarves.

Kili smirked at the approaching woman, grabbing her head to give a jerky kiss to the cheek as they continued to run, his free hand pulling hers.

They soon caught up to the others; the way was clear as Gandalf expertly attacked the goblins, those behind him killing of the strays he had missed. The group landed on a bridge, the human and dwarf stepping onto it just in time for Thorin to cut the rope for the bridge to swing in the air. When it reached the far right, a few dwarves managed to jump down to the platform below while the others waited for the bridge to swing again. Once it reached the platform, Fili, Kili, Rhenwir, Gandalf and Thorin jumped a final time. Fili's sword was raised to cut the rope as he sailed through the air, sending the goblins and the bridge down into the abyss.

But the creatures kept coming. Kili swung his sword, ready to keep them away from Rhenwir, although she had no trouble killing such a foul race. With a wave of his staff, the wizard pulled a boulder away and it started to roll along the path. It crushed any goblins ahead, allowing the company to run on with ease. With Kili in front and Thorin behind, Rhenwir was able to sprint for a moment without anything attacking her. She could hear the grunts of the men as they wielded their weapons, making sure Rhenwir went untouched.

Gloin and Oin brought up the front of the line as they began to cross a bridge untouched by orcs. But they fell backwards as the Goblin King came thrashing through the wooden planks, climbing so he stood in their way. Gandalf fled to the front, his arms out to protect his friends. The beast held an ugly sly smile while his minions around them cackled.

"You really thought you could escape me?" The Goblin King threw his huge staff down at the wizard, sending Mithrandir crashing against the dwarves who held him up. The Goblin King licked his lips and bellowed, amused, "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

With a grunt, Gandalf ran forward, poking his staff upwards to blind the Goblin King in one eye. The beast cried out and clutched his eye. After causing this distraction, Gandalf took his chance and sliced Glamdring across the Goblin King's fat belly. He held his wounded stomach and fell to his knees in pain.

The Goblin King stared forward, his eyebrows raised as he faced Gandalf.

"Well that would do it."

Disgusted, Gandalf swung his mighty sword to cut the creature's throat. The Goblin King fell face down, forcing the wizard to step back in order to prevent himself from being crushed. The bridge couldn't take the impact; it began to creak and shift. Kili stared down, winding his arm around Rhenwir's waist to keep her close just before the bridge broke away. The dwarves yelled as the bridge began to slide down the side of the mountain, its speed never faltering as it crashed against the edges of platforms. The men clutched the wood with all their strength. Rhenwir held onto Kili tightly as he held onto the bridge for the both of them while it freely fell through the air.

The bridge collapsed as it hit the group, causing the dwarves to yell and groan as they were squished. Kili gritted his teeth in pain yet still managed to hold onto Rhenwir as the weight of her body pressed onto his torso.

"Oh, sorry!" she squeaked, quickly pulling her body off of his, reaching for Gandalf's outstretched hand. The wizard helped her down from the pile as she stumbled away, breathing in deeply then staring at the sight before her.

Bofur peaked out from under the bridge. "Well that could have been worse!"

Just as Gandalf sighed in agreement, the body of the Goblin King crashed down onto the destroyed bridge, crushing the poor dwarves. The men growled and moaned at the added weight. Rhenwir could see Kili lying in an awkward position next to Dwalin, on his back, lying half-in and half-out of the pile

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin barked, trying to push the weight off of his chest.

Rhenwir coughed to hide the giggle that threatened to come. She ran to Kili's side and helped to shift his body away from the pile of planks of wood, dwarves and a dead Goblin King. She hovered over his face, her arms under his armpits as she tried to use her weight to slide him out from the crash. She looked down and noticed the cheeky dwarf grinning up at her.

"What?"

He pouted his lips, asking to be kissed. She giggled but cupped his face, leaning down to press her mouth to his. Even covered in soot and unmentionable dirt his kiss was as sweet as sugar. He caught her bottom lip between his own lips and savoured the flavour with his tongue. She could hear the beginning huffs of laughter leaving his mouth at their predicament so she took her mouth away. The dwarf below her pouted at the loss.

"Maybe now is not the time for romance, little brother," Fili's voice could be heard as the blonde prince removed himself with the aid of Bifur.

This caused Kili to grin and wink up at Rhenwir, only for the smile to return to her own lips. Kili's gaze strayed from the hovering angelic face above him to just a tad right from her. His eyes widened and a panicked expression overcame his attractive face.

"Gandalf!" he yelled, kicking his feet against whatever he could to shove his body out of the pile. Once he was released, he grabbed Rhen's hand and dragged her to join the wizard, who was staring up at the thousands of goblins, making their way down the mountain at a rapid pace.

Dwalin was busy helping Nori escape the mess when he shouted to the wizard, "There's too many. We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us," he shouted while the dwarves sheathed their swords and gathered themselves.

The dwarves scrambled out of the crash.

"Fly!"

The wizard hastened the dwarves towards a passage, hopefully one that would lead out of the mountain. Kili pulled Rhenwir's hand after seeing his brother leave first. They followed a series of passageways until finally Rhenwir could see bright skies just a few steps away. Gandalf stayed to make sure every dwarf was outside before he joined them, running down the hill. It was very steep. Kili kept a firm grip on Rhenwir, his arm strong and supportive as he kept her standing if she were to slip and fall. They kept on running. Through the pine trees, jumping from rocks and sliding down slopes. They were safe at last…


	11. Run

_The support of everyone is heart warming and I feel very proud_

_As some of you may know, a few people has copied Follow Me and used it as their own, on Fanfiction and other sites_

_A huge thank you to those who let me know. I believe these copies have been taken down, thanks to your help_

_To those who believe Rhenwir is a Mary Sue, this is a first part of three or more fanfictions...give her time to develop_

_As many of you have asked, I most likely will be following the movies, but that may change so please follow for updates or possible changes and one-shots_

_You have all been so kind in your reviews so please keep up with the reviews, PMs and favourites_

_Also, apologies for chapter 11s lateness, I'm in the midst of exams, forgive me_

"Five…Six…Seven…Eight…" Gandalf turned, counting the running dwarves as they fled down the hill. "Bifur…Bofur, that's ten…" Kili's hand held on tightly to Rhenwir's as he guided her down the steep land, his brother not far in front. They appeared from out of the trees and into the wizard's sight. "Fili, Kili, Rhenwir. That's thirteen…and Bombur, that makes fourteen."

The young princes and Rhen halted beside Thorin, breathing heavily and eyeing their surroundings for any oncoming dangers. Rhenwir sighed and smiled, letting her head crash against Kili's chest as he wrapped his arm around her. They took the moment to relax and find comfort in each other after such an ordeal. Fili could only smile at his brother, seeing Kili so happy as he kissed the top of Rhen's head.

The dwarves stood, catching their breath while Gandalf looked around with uncertainty.

"Where's Bilbo?"

Rhen's head ripped away from Kili at the question.

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked with worry. The dwarves looked around, turning their heads to search for the Halfling. "Where is our hobbit!"

Rhenwir jogged away from the dwarves and paused, her eyes searching uphill for the hobbit. She had seen him earlier, back inside the mountain. Surely he would be out by now?

"Curse the Halfling!" Dwalin spat. "Now he's lost? I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me,"

Gandalf turned to the dwarf, exasperated, "Well, where did you last see him?"

Nori spoke up, catching the wizard's attention when he suddenly remembered, "I think I saw him slip away-"

"Yes, I saw him too," Rhenwir spun, returning to the group, joining the wizard's side. "I do not believe the goblins have him."

"Well, what happened exactly?" Gandalf looked between Rhen and Nori. "Tell me!" he shouted, causing Rhenwir to flinch slightly. An arm circled her waist and a warm body stood protectively next to hers. Kili glared at the wizard, about to respond until his uncle spoke.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin stepped out to address his kin. He sneered, "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it."

Rhenwir was horrified at such an accusation. "No! Bilbo would never-"

"The hobbit has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house since he first stepped out of his door," he insisted, his eyes battling against Rhen's as they glared at each other.

Rhenwir shrugged away from Kili's arm and stormed towards Thorin. "Whether Bilbo misses his home or not, he is no less brave than you or I, Thorin. The hobbit has courage." Rhen stared into Thorin's eyes, her own certain and defensive. "He would not have abandoned us."

"I am sure we will not be seeing our hobbit again," Thorin replied to the girl and his men. "He is long gone." The dwarves looked at each other. They were all saddened by this notion. Rhenwir shook her head and felt her heart give a little squeeze.

"He isn't," a small voice called the attention of the company. Rhenwir spun and grinned at the sight of her small friend. Bilbo was looking a little worse for wear, dirty and a little scuffled, but he was alive. Rhen let the breath she'd been holding escape as a wave of relief and pride washed over her. The dwarves too were smiling and laughing.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf chuckled fondly. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

With a slight squeak, Rhenwir ran over to Bilbo and hugged him fiercely. "Nor I," she confessed as she squeezed the Halfling until he could barely breathe. She could hear him laughing at her but he hugged her back, glad to see she was in one piece.

Finally she released the hobbit and returned to her place beside Kili. Kili stood behind Rhen and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body against his own while his chin rested upon her shoulder. Bilbo clapped Balin's arm as the dwarf welcomed him back. Kili grinned at the hobbit, half unable to believe he was here.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili said, his mouth fallen open.

"How indeed," Bilbo smirked as the dwarves watched him, each and every one of them in shock. The hobbit pointed at them and half-heartedly laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously. Rhen frowned; she wished to hear of the hobbit's great escape, but he seemed more than reluctant to tell it. Gandalf also noticed his nervous fidgeting.

"Well, what does it matter," Gandalf spoke, looking at Thorin. "He's back."

The dwarf king looked from Gandalf to Bilbo, suspicion evident in his face. "It matters. I want to know…" he eyed the hobbit with curiosity. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo looked at Thorin, tired and frustrated. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have." Rhenwir let out a gentle grunt; the hobbit deserved no doubt and the king was wrong to give it. "You're right, I often think of Bag End," he shrugged. "I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home," he admitted, nodding firmly. He kept his gaze on Thorin, "And that's why I came back. You don't have one, a home…It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin dropped his head in shame but raised it once more, remembering he had company in his presence. But his kin were busy, remembering their homes, their lives, missing them with their full and true hearts as their eyes drifted off into the distance. The shield maiden watched Bilbo, proud to call him her friend.

Thorin and Gandalf soon stood aside to speak of matters for their journey ahead. They would have to carry on through the night if they wanted to avoid another interaction with the goblins, but for now they had a moment or two to rest. The night was upon them and soon the skies were dark and bleak. Bofur had made a fire in hope of warmth but it wasn't very beneficial. However, Rhenwir found warmth with Kili nearby.

He was lying on the ground, his arms securing his head as he stared up at the starless sky, awaiting the next order from his uncle. His soft eyes found those he loved when Rhenwir's features could be found by the light of the fire. She stood over him, smiling down, her hair messy and wild like an untamed lioness.

She slowly came to fall on her knees then lay down on the front of her stomach, careful of the wound by her shoulder. It had reopened during their day and needed time to heal. She crossed her arms over Kili's chest and cradled her chin on top. She could not help herself other than to stare at such a beautiful man. Their time together had been short, and back in the mountain with the end so close, she had felt disappointment and sadness at such a small time they'd shared. But now, their journey stretched before them and she would have the days before her end to share with Kili. The dreams they had spoken of were a possibility now; hope was rekindled and thoughts of their future unleashed.

"What are you staring at, my lady?" his voice softly chuckled, his eyes still glued to the heavens above. Rhenwir unravelled one hand only to reach for his face. Her fingertips stroked the stubble of his hairy chin and the soft lips she longed to kiss. Kili hummed at the soft caress.

"A prince," she murmured. "I cannot help but wonder…"

When no words followed, Kili's hand moved from behind his head to Rhen's, stroking her hair adoringly.

"Speak," he whispered, encouraging her to speak freely around him as only he wished she would.

She let out a breath. "When this journey ends and we take back Erebor, you cannot say you'll leave it behind. You should want to stay, with Thorin and your brother." She sighed. "It is your home, Kili, and your rightful place-"

"My rightful place is by your side, Rhen," he spoke fiercely yet softly, the words swelling with truth and desperation to reassure her. "My home is with you and the future that will come. I spoke no lie inside the mountain. I want a life with you."

"But I feel selfish. I _am_ selfish, for wanting to keep you by my side. To keep your heart as my own…"

He chuckled, rubbing his thumb along her temple. "Continue to be selfish and you will make me the happiest dwarf alive. Rhenwir, I cannot think of a place I would rather be than beside you. With my arms around you…With your body so close to mine as it is now…"

Rhenwir held her breath. Her heartbeat stuttered, tripping up at the sound of his husky voice. She dragged her body so her lips were close to his. His fingertips tangled themselves into her hair as he claimed her mouth, showing her just how much he loved her with as much as he could manage with his friends so close by. A whistle blew and the dwarves around them laughed. Rhenwir blushed and pulled away, hiding her face in Kili's blue tunic. He laughed at Rhenwir's embarrassment but he too longed for a moment of privacy with his love without the company of twelve other dwarves.

She sighed pleasantly, turning her body so she too could look above to the cloudy night. A certain Halfling came to hover over the two bodies, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Um, Rhenwir…May I have a quick word?"

She could hear Kili quietly grumbling to himself over the disruption, but she patted his chest and sat up. With a helpful hand from Bilbo, she stood up and began to walk with him. They came to a stop when they were far away from the dwarves in order not to be heard. Rhen smiled down at the hobbit and waited for him to speak.

"I, er…" Bilbo coughed nervously and smiled awkwardly. "I owe you an apology. You and the others. I should never have even thought about leaving before."

"No, you shouldn't have," Rhenwir spoke softly. "But you're still here. You have proved yourself to be a brave man by staying, Bilbo, and I'm proud of you."

Bilbo scoffed slightly but smiled in thanks.

"And I'm sorry too," she admitted. "I turned into a mere child and should have spoken to you in the way you deserve."

"I did deserve it. I was being cowardly," he said. "But not anymore. We're in this together."

Rhen grinned and took her friend's hand in hers, squeezing it. "Together."

Rhenwir contemplated asking Bilbo about his escape. The moment of silence was destroyed by howls of Wargs whipping the peaceful air. Rhenwir and Bilbo could hear their names being yelled. Rhen glanced at the Halfling then swiftly pulled him back to the company. She could hear Gandalf in the darkness, ordering them to run.

"Rhenwir!" Kili bellowed anxiously, unable to find her in the darkness until she sprinted from the shadows towards the campfire. His hand found hers and they ran after their kin. The two were faster than most, but with Bilbo's hand still attached to hers, Rhenwir would not leave the hobbit behind.

There was no light to guide them as they tried to dodge the trees. Branches whipped at Rhen's face, scratching her porcelain skin and grabbing at her clothes. She gritted her teeth, determined to keep her legs from faltering as they pounded against the ground. From the corner of her eye the other dwarves ran close by, jumping from the rocky drops and checking behind them. The Wargs were growling, hungry for their flesh and keen to lick the blood from their dead bodies. Rhenwir cringed at the thought.

A beast ran past the trio, chasing down the others.. Kili's eyes were wide. Rhenwir knew him to be very worried for his brother and wanted to comfort him, but found she could not under the circumstances.

She barely noticed Bilbo's hand slip from hers until they were a good distance from the hobbit. Rhen stopped and spun, seeing the small man on the floor, a Warg jumping over his head. Kili stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bilbo, look out!"

The Warg spun, eyeing the hobbit for a second. Bilbo's eyes were huge at the sight of the beast pouncing. He fled backwards until his back hit a tree.

"Bilbo!" Rhenwir screamed, running towards her friend only to be stopped by Kili quickly grabbing her, holding her body against his.

The beast reached Bilbo, ready for the kill until a screech left its hideous mouth. The Warg dropped to the ground and Bilbo slowly drew back his sword, hardly able to believe he'd just killed it. Rhen couldn't help but quickly grin at the man. He truly was very brave. Shouts came from ahead and it soon tore the three from their stunned places.

They ran until they met the others who were currently beating away Wargs with swords and axes. With a yell, Rhenwir unsheathed her own and let it hurtle towards a Warg that was about to attack Ori. The creature whimpered and fell dead. Rhenwir quickly took back her weapon and defended herself as more of the vile beasts carried out their attack. Kili stayed close to his brother and Bilbo as they fought off the Wargs, keeping his eye on Rhen who was too far from his aid for his liking.

After cracking open a Warg's skull, Dwalin yelled at the dwarves to run. They hurried ahead, weaving in and out of the trees until they reached a cliff edge. They were trapped.

"Up into the trees," Gandalf commanded. "All of you. Go on, hurry!"

The hobbit looked up, feeling incapable and useless. Gandalf began to climb as did the others. Ori jumped from a rock onto Dwalin's head, able to reach a branch thanks to the dwarf's height. Dwalin and Balin followed behind.

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled, warning those who had yet to climb the trees.

"Hurry, Bilbo," Kili ushered, giving the hobbit a boost into the tree. He climbed higher and higher until he could only stare below. Rhenwir and Kili jumped up, grabbing a branch each to hurl themselves up after Fili and Thorin. Rhen climbed opposite Kili, looking at the ground where the Wargs began to jump up, their teeth thrashing, trying to pull the dwarves down.

Rhen's eyes were large and luminous in the dark. She was frightened. They had been dealt a blow with the goblins; were the creatures of evil so restless in their pursuit? Her gaze caught Kili's. He wished he was closer to her, to offer her comfort. He was a couple of branches higher, something he did not feel terribly glad about. Rhen's eyes left his to look for the wizard, only to see him cradling a small bright thing close to his face. He seemed to be uttering something but she had no time for a wizard's ways.

She looked down and gasped, seeing none other than Agog the Defiler upon a white Warg stride closer. Rhen could see fear in Thorin's eyes, amongst utter fury and hatred at the sight of the pale Orc. The creature sniffed the air, tasting it, speaking to his fellow kind. He locked sight with the dwarf king, speaking in the tongue of the despicable. He spoke Thorin's name.

"It cannot be," Thorin whispered venomously.

The pale Orc pointed at the dwarf filled trees, giving an order that sent the Wargs racing towards them. They stood on their hind legs, attempting to reach for the smaller branches while others used the momentum of their run to pounce into the air, snapping their jaws at the dwarves. The trees shook furiously. Uninhabited branches snapped and fell.

Rhenwir screamed as a Warg was close to grabbing her. She clung to the branch above her with her tight grip while she kicked her boot at the face of the beast. She stamped on its face until it could only fall back to the ground, ready to try again. Her name was yelled from the princes above her but she could not climb. Her legs felt like jelly and her knuckles began to ache.

Ahead of their own, a tree began to fall, knocking into another. The impact uprooted the other trees until none stood but the final tree. The dwarves jumped, grabbing a branch and clinging onto it with their very lives. Rhenwir stared down; even in the dark she could see the long drop over the cliff. She was not ready to fall so easily.


	12. Horizon

_And so we come to the end of this first part of the Follow Me Series of Kili and Rhenwir_

_To those who have followed this story all the way through and since the beginning, I cannot thank you enough, you have my gratitude_

_To those who added my author page on Facebook, its been lovely chatting to you, feel free to add me if not_

_To those who would rather not see the story end where the movie does, fear not_

_I plan to write One-Shots for 'Follow Me', perhaps a Fili/OC or Thorin/OC fanfiction or a LOTR Legolas /OC or Aragorn/OC soon_

_So please add my Author Page for updates on the above, and just you wait til I start the sequel to 'Follow Me', either by Movie or Book_

_Please keep in touch, keep up with the reviews, you have my everlasting thanks_

_Until next time, adieu_

From below the tumbling trees, the Pale Orc let out a dark chortle as he watched the dwarves struggling with amusement. Rhenwir clung to her branch while the tree groaned and creaked under the weight of the new additions. Theirs was the only left standing and it was likely they would all fall off the edge of the cliff in a matter of moments. The Wargs launched their bodies against the bark, snapping their jaws in an attempt to grab a limb or two for dinner. Rhen could hear Kili yelling for her, but her eyes were glued to the creatures just a small distance from where she hung.

Not far from her place, Ori used his slingshot to try and defend his company, but to no avail. A Warg leapt up to bite at the young dwarf, but was too far out of its reach. Ori punched his hand in the air, feeling somewhat proud of himself, until his grip on the tree faltered and his left leg slipped from the branch where he stood.

With an unflattering grunt, Rhenwir grabbed at Ori's coat just in time for him to stable his floundering body. But with the force she had to pull him back, her own body rocked, unable to steady herself.

Her body fell forward and the Wargs waited for her body to drop to the floor. But Rhenwir's arms did not fly around helplessly or grab at the air. As her body fell, her arms reached for the branch in front, her hands gripping around the sturdy tree's arm like her life depended on it, as it did. The Wargs growled in disappointment and started to jump, using their hind legs to grab at her legs with their blood-stained teeth. For a moment, Rhen's legs lashed out, kicking at the Wargs' mouths. But quickly she swung her body so she could lift her legs and wrap them around the branch she hung upside-down from. The creatures were relentless as they barked and snarled below her; her eyes fixed on the dwarves above her rather than to meet the eyes of the foul beasts on the ground anticipating her fall.

Rhen's eyes caught the site of Kili jumping down a few branches, reaching the one she had stood on with Ori. Kili's palms were sweaty as he held onto the bark yet extended his arm to see if he could bring Rhenwir back to him. She was too far away, and so close to the jaws snapping inches away from her flesh.

An orange glow came from the highest point of the tree, and Rhen could make out Gandalf lighting a pine cone, throwing it down at the Wargs just under Rhenwir's body. The fiery pine cone hit one creature and it scattered away with a whine. The others barked at the object, unsure of what to make of it but backed a few steps away. The Pale Orc's hideous face contorted with rage at the sight before him as his creatures leapt away from the growing fire. Rhen and Kili looked up to see the wizard passing the pine cones down to the other dwarves. Fili grabbed his own and passed more on. Dwalin and Bofur lit their pine cones against Fili's and began to aim and throw. Only one Warg was left close to the tree and it was far too near Rhenwir than Kili would have liked. He took the fiery object from his brother and rammed the pine cone against the creature's face as it jumped up towards the shield maiden. The howl it unleashed was ear-splitting. The Warg ran away, dragging its face in the dirt to ease the burn, giving Rhenwir enough time to pull herself up onto the branch, using Kili's hand for support as she jumped across the air. Once she landed beside him, she found his arm wrapped around her waist, locking her in place.

"Don't you scare me like that again," he hissed, quickly kissing her temple before grabbing another pine cone.

The ground became alive, fire dancing around the trees, crawling along the grass until the Wargs fell back behind their masters. It was as if a volcano had erupted and the once autumn colours were coated in lava. The Pale Orc spat in anger whilst the company cheered in victory.

But their laughs and taunts were short lived as the tree uprooted from the weight, falling backwards over the cliff's edge.

Rhenwir hurried to climb over the trunk of the tree. "Kili, come on!" He followed behind and wrapped their bodies close, holding on as they looked down. The tree was falling steadily while the dwarves held on to the branches and each other. It came to a sudden stop, the great roots of the tree still holding, but not for long.

Rhenwir cried as she saw the bodies of her friends fall from their branches with yells, grabbing onto the nearest dwarf in fear of free-falling down and out of their sights. Orders of "Hold on!" and pleas of "Help me!" came as they feared this would be the end.

Kili laid his chest against Rhenwir's back, holding her in place against the tree for safety. Rhen jerked her body, about to move to help Dori who was dangling from a branch with Ori holding onto his boot, but Kili refused to let her go. The tree shuddered again, falling for a second before stopping once more. How much longer did they have?

"Mr Gandalf!" Dori groaned out, his voice breaking from exhaustion and fear.

Rhenwir raised her head just enough to look forward instead of down, seeing the Grey Wizard standing just above the two dwarves.

With a shout, Dori along with Ori began to fall, yanking a scream of fear from the shield maiden. But Gandalf's staff moved swiftly between the branches, giving Dori something to hold onto. The wizard was strong, but Rhenwir knew he was old; his grunts and groans only assured her that he could not hold onto them forever.

Across the length of the tree, the dirty and frightened shield maiden caught the eye of the would-be king. Thorin stared at her, his heart breaking at the sight of how scared she was. He felt such pride for Kili when he saw his body holding hers, protecting her even now when escape looked impossible and hopeless. His dark eyes indulged in the sight of true love until his gaze wandered from Rhenwir and his nephew to the Pale Orc that cackled safely on the ground.

Bile threatened to rise from his throat in Thorin's uncontrollable hatred and disgust for Azog the Defiler. When the creature's murky grin appeared on its tortured face, Thorin felt his heart swell with determination and rage. He lifted his own body from its place, his sword raised in an unspoken threat.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Kili's voice spoke in fear as he saw Thorin walk towards them. In one bound, the dwarf king leapt over Rhenwir and his nephew, his pace growing in speed as he travelled in the direction of his nemesis.

Fili joined his brother's shouts, calling their uncle back, fearing for his life without any aid. The dwarves watched their king as he drew near to Azog.

Thorin gritted his teeth as his legs began to hit the trunk harder. The fiery tips whipped at his coat and licked at his flesh as he ran along the trunk of the tree, pulling back his sword, his eyes alight with fury. The Pale Orc welcomed his attack, his arms extended as if to greet an old friend. With Orcrist in one hand and a tree branch to act as his shield in the other, Thorin was but a few steps away from his old enemy.

Kili finally moved his body to sit on the trunk, his legs dangling over both sides while his eyes watched his uncle with worry. Rhenwir pushed up on her elbows and made to stand, spinning to see what the dwarves were watching with eyes so wide with fear.

With a battle cry, Azog and the white Warg leapt from their perch and flew towards Thorin. The weight of the creature against Thorin sent the dwarf crashing onto his back, a groan escaping his throat.

"Thorin!" Rhenwir made to run along the tree but Kili grabbed her as she passed him after just a few steps. He yanked her down and crushed her back against his chest, keeping her in place as she thrashed. Kili wanted to aid his uncle too, desperately so. But it wasn't his fight and he couldn't risk Rhenwir against such foes. Not his Rhenwir.

As the Pale Orc made a turn, Thorin braced his hands on his knees, lifting his body up to stand once more. But Azog's mace hit Thorin's chest with such power it sent him down again.

A scream tore from Rhenwir and she felt tears prick her eyes. She relentlessly thrashed and pulled away from Kili but his arms were strong, locked around her waist. She begged Kili to let her help Thorin, but she knew why he kept her restrained. She would do the same if she could for him. Seeing the White Warg grab Thorin's torso in his jaws, Rhenwir wept at the sound of the dwarf's pain-filled howls. The dwarves who could do nothing but hang from their branches shouted and yelled. The hobbit himself watched with such despair.

Bilbo's little body brushed past the shield maiden and prince, and they watched him in confusion before it was too late.

Rhenwir twisted her head and looked at Kili, begging him, "Please, please-" her speech was ragged and breathless. "We have to help him."

Kili's eyes were dark with dread. One hand slipped from her waist to grasp her cheek tightly. His voice was quiet and vulnerable, ripping Rhen's heart in two as he confessed. His held her gaze and his hot breath caressed her face.

"I don't want to lose you," he mumbled.

She pressed her own hand against his face and smiled at him tearfully, "You won't. Kili, I promise you won't."

The dwarf prince looked from his love to his uncle, his decision wavering. She was strong. She was brave. She was a shield maiden of Hailerum; he could trust in her tonight. With the greatest of chokes, he let out a breath and released her. Both stood and ran first to help their comrades that dangled from the tree.

As the dwarves recovered, the White Warg threw Thorin's body onto a rocky surface. The dwarf king breathed but only just. He watched as the Defiler gave an order and another Orc dismounted, approaching Thorin with his weapon in tow. The Orc placed his sword along Thorin's neck, raising it sharply, but before he could kill the dwarf, a certain Halfling flung his body at the Orc, sending both crashing away from Thorin.

The dwarf king watched Bilbo in astonishment until his eyes could remain open no longer. Bilbo plunged his small blue-glowing sword into the vile Orc's flesh, again and again. After a few bellows, the Orc fell dead and the hobbit ran from the creature to defend Thorin's passed-out body.

"I warn you," Bilbo wailed, determination echoing in his words, though not without a slight tremble. "Don't come any closer, or I shall kill you where you stand."

The Pale Orc smiled as the Warg he rode took a menacing step forward.

Bilbo swung his sword left and right. "I-I mean it!"

Azog commanded in his tongue as the orcs left and right of him approached Bilbo. The Halfling never wavered in his swipes as he thrashed his sword at the air. Saliva dripped from the Wargs' tongues as they lashed out barks, ready to tear the tiny hobbit apart.

Just a step or two more and Bilbo would be dinner. But a familiar yell echoed across the land as the two princes and Rhenwir thrashed their swords against the Wargs, the rest of the company following closely behind. Bilbo felt a weight lift from his heart but he kept his place in front of Thorin.

Rhenwir emitted an angry cry as she cut her sword across her body, slicing the open jaw of a Warg. She gripped his fur in her fingers as she heaved her body onto the animal, holding on tightly as it leapt about, hopping around in pain. The rider could only widen its eyes as Rhen stabbed her dagger into its throat with her left hand, using her other dagger to cut into its filthy side. She jumped away from the Warg with a growl and ran, holding both weapons and slicing them against the creatures' legs as she weaved in and out. Before one could pounce on her, Dwalin crushed its skull and kicked it down, earning a nod of thanks from the shield maiden.

Bilbo let out a battle-cry as he flung his sword at an approaching Orc. Rhenwir's heart beat with pride at the sight of this brave young hobbit as she watched him defend her old friend Thorin.

"Rhenwir, look out," the voice of Fili called as an Orc hacked its sword her way. She dodged it just in time, slicing her daggers across its chest but not before receiving a cut to her eyebrow. She hissed and stabbed the creature in its gut at the same time Fili cut him from behind. The Orc fell and Rhenwir whispered thanks to Fili. She felt his thumb wipe away the blood that trailed over her eyelid before he ran away to fight.

The shield maiden twisted her body to find Kili and Bilbo. Kili was presently fighting beside Dwalin, who was now joined by Fili. His eyes caught hers for a second but once he saw she was safe, he returned to the Orc that he fought against. She spun around to find Bilbo and saw him lying on his back, while Azog stalked his body. Bilbo crawled away on his back until he hit a rock, freezing him in place as the Pale Orc smiled grimly down at him.

Squawks came from above and Rhenwir's eyes looked to the starry sky to see a beautiful sight. The Eagles flew above, their talons digging into the bodies of Wargs as they picked them up then threw them over the cliff. Rhenwir laughed deliriously, running towards Bilbo, skidding onto her knees to help him. The Pale Orc watched as his Wargs and orcs burnt in the fire or fell from the skies. Bilbo nudged Rhenwir to grab her attention, pointedly looking as an Eagle picked up Thorin's body, lifting him into the sky. She prayed for his safety as the Eagle flew from their sight towards the tree.

Azog bellowed in anger, pushing the White Warg to run towards the hobbit and shield maiden, going in for the kill.

"Move!" Rhen ordered, shoving Bilbo away. The two crawled away from the Warg but it twisted and snarled, smashing its jaws in their direction. Rhenwir pulled her sword from her side but it smacked its body against the two, sending Rhenwir and Bilbo crashing against the ground.

Bilbo rolled against the dirt and looked up, only to see a Great Eagle appear from the flames, making to grab at the Halfling. It picked up Bilbo somewhat gently and carried him away. Rhenwir could hear the hobbit call for her, trying to tell the Eagle to go back for her. But the magnificent creature was already turning in the sky, flying around Azog and swiftly making its way to cut across Rhenwir.

Assuming it was her only chance, she pushed herself up from the ground and sprinted towards the cliff's edge. Azog chased her, his Warg running behind, snapping its teeth at her clothes. She panted, breathing fast as her feet touched the ground for the last time before she tossed her body into the air. With a gasp, she began to fall while the Pale Orc let out a venomous cry at its defeat from above. At a short distance, Rhenwir fell until she met the neck of the Great Eagle that held Bilbo Baggins in its talons. She grunted and quickly grasped its neck, keen to hold on for she never wanted to jump from that height again!

The Eagle flew above the tree where Rhenwir could see the final dwarves being lifted from their branches. Gandalf jumped from his place and fell quite a distance until he too landed safely on his ride. The shield maiden's eyes scanned the skies as dawn came and the sun began to rise. Several other Eagles carried her friends and her heart yielded at the sight of Kili and Fili upon the creature that flew ahead.

Though Rhen felt relieved, this was not a time for celebration. The company had not come out unscathed as proved by Fili's dread-filled yell for his uncle, desperate to see if he was alright. Rhenwir's throat clenched at the sight of Thorin Oakenshield. He dangled from his place, limp and unchanged since Bilbo had bravely moved to defend him. All she could do was rest upon the Eagle's back and wait.

Her eyes were fixed on Kili and Fili as they flew in the orange glow of dawn. Her cheek settled against the soft feathers as she stole a moment's peace. Rhen found comfort in the wind that ran its fingers through her hair, the soft pillow beneath her cheek and the sight of the man she loved alive and well just a few clouds away.

She did not notice she was crying. The salty droplets ran along her dirty porcelain and she sniffed in exhaustion from the hardest days she had ever lived yet.

The beautiful creatures flew over the rocky lands and mountain paths to settle the company in a safe place. They lay Thorin on the flat surface of a mountain and began to drop the dwarves one by one. Gandalf slid away from his ride and swiftly made his way to the dwarf king. Rhenwir and Bilbo were placed down gently, and with a stroke of thanks, Rhenwir ran to her friend's side.

"Thorin!" Gandalf bellowed, worry seeping into his voice before he crouched down next to the dwarf. "Thorin," he murmured, pressing his hand upon the handsome dwarf's face, muttering in a tongue Rhenwir had no knowledge of.

A tear or two dropped from her ice-like eyes, her heart unable to beat with such worry overcoming her. But the familiar eyes of her old friend met hers slowly, and a smile erupted from Rhenwir's lips.

"Oh, thank you," she whispered throatily to the unknown. "Thank you, thank you…" Thorin gave a short and painful laugh at the sight of his friend.

"Glad to see you had such faith in me, my lady," he joked with barely any breath, but he bit his tongue when he saw how truly devastated Rhenwir had been in these last hours. Her head fell against his and their foreheads met, her tears falling onto his skin.

"Don't you ever nearly die again, Thorin Oakenshield," she spoke childishly, clearing herself of sobs and sniffs.

"Believe me, I'll try not to," he murmured sincerely, placing his hand on the back of her hair in comfort. Rhenwir drew back and Thorin's gaze rested on Gandalf.

"The Halfling?"

"He's alright," Gandalf reassured him, saying a bit louder, "Bilbo is here."

With the help of his fellow dwarves, Thorin began to stand. Dwalin and Kili held him up for the first few moments until the dwarf king no longer needed their help. Rhen stood away and saw Bilbo standing away from the group. The hobbit was huffing in relief at the sight of Thorin recovering well.

Thorin shrugged off any remaining hands and stabbed a finger at Bilbo.

"You!" He took a step towards the hobbit. "What were you doing?"

Bilbo frowned with uncertainty, feeling disheartened by the sound of anger in Thorin's voice.

"You nearly got yourself killed." He drew closer to the hobbit who looked on helplessly. Thorin breathed heavily, struggling for air as he said, "Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Thorin growled at the hobbit, "That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo stared at the floor, feeling more like an outcast than ever before. Thorin's heavy breaths came from just a step away from the Halfling.

With a shake of his head and a heart full of guilt, Thorin confessed, "I have never been so wrong."

Thorin grasped Bilbo and held him in a hug of gratitude. The hobbit's eyes were wide for a moment, as startled as the rest of the company, until a huge smile took over his lips and he hugged the dwarf back. This declaration of gratitude and acceptance was heart-warming, and the group began to cheer, smiling on at their king and their burglar. Beside Rhenwir, Gandalf began to chuckle at the sight of the two, proud to see the dwarf king rid himself of his pride.

Thorin pulled back and grasped the Halfling's upper arms.

"I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologised sincerely.

Bilbo shook his head, "No, I would have doubted me too." He shrugged, "I'm not a hero. I'm not a warrior. Not even a burglar," he admitted, receiving a laugh from the wizard. The company turned to watch the Eagles leave while Thorin smiled at Bilbo with a new fondness founded by the truth of the hobbit's bravery.

"Thank you!" Ori called, jumping and waving goodbye to the magnificent creatures. The dwarves laughed and playfully squabbled with the young dwarf, relieved that those moments of fear and danger were temporarily over.

Rhenwir smiled up at the sky, waving her hand along with Ori.

"Rhenwir," her name was uttered not far from her place. She grinned to herself before turning around, greeted by a particularly handsome dwarf just a few steps away. Kili's brown eyes were dark and playful, full of love and adoration. With his finger, he beckoned her over to him, which she was only too pleased to relent to. She quickly jogged over to him and caught his lips with hers, wrapping her fingers in his dirty brown hair, pulling her body flush against his. Their embrace earned a few whistles from the company but this time they ignored them, too happy to be in each other's arms, safe and where they were meant to be.

Kili pulled back and removed his hands from her face, only to wrap them around her waist to pick her up and spin her in circles. She giggled and squealed, only half objecting to his childish mood. When he placed her feet back onto the floor, he took her chin in his hand.

"How did I get so lucky to have a brave and beautiful shield maiden all for myself?" He murmured and kissed the corner of her mouth, earning a smirk from Rhen before he whispered, "I frequently believe myself to be dreaming."

She hovered close so her lips skimmed his. "This is no dream, my love."

Kili groaned, his eyes flashing at her words. "Say that again," he commanded huskily.

"My love."

He grinned. "Again."

"My l-" Kili stole her words and enveloped her in a passionate kiss, holding her body against his, never wishing to let go.

Beside Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield's eyes drifted across the sky and landed on a sight so sweet to behold. Bilbo followed his gaze and questioned, "Is that what I think it is?"

His words pulled Rhenwir away from Kili and she excitedly ran beside Thorin as they stepped close to the edge of the mountainside. She stopped and gasped, a smile spread over her lips at the sight before her eyes.

Beyond the mist and the colour-splashed horizon sat a place she would learn to call home. Stories told by her father and her grandfather and Thorin flooded her memory as Gandalf's voice sounded from behind Bilbo.

"Erebor," he spoke. "The Lonely Mountain - the last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth."

Kili stood behind Rhenwir and wrapped his arms around her torso, resting his chin upon her shoulder as he thought of the future ahead of him. He had found a goddess of which he could call his own, and his uncle would see Erebor restored to its days of glory, and for Kili and Rhenwir, the rest of their lives were waiting.

From beside Rhen, Thorin sighed and closed his eyes, remembering his home from long ago. When he opened his eyes, a proud smile announced itself as he looked at his journey's end and kingdom.

"Our home," he declared, his smile never faltering with the Lonely Mountain once again in his sight.

The song of a bird danced among the clouds.

"A raven!" Gloin hailed. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Gloin, is a Thrush," Gandalf corrected, smiling at the tiny creature.

"But we'll take it as a sign," Thorin nodded, smiling at the hobbit beside him. "A good omen." The hobbit returned the king's smiled and looked off into the distance, watching the bird fly closer and closer towards the dwarves' home.

"You're right," Bilbo sighed. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Rhenwir's hand gripped Kili's fingers tightly and she lifted his knuckles to her lips, listening to him breathe in content.

The journey she had ridden into was one she had first thought lightly of. Instead she had found trolls, goblins and orcs awaiting her sword and daggers. She had battled the vilest and most unworthy creatures to roam these lands and she was sure there was worse to come. She had been closer to her end than she had ever been before, and her feet had taken her far beyond the Great Hall of Hailerum. But upon this journey, she had found her friend again. Rhenwir had grown up on the tales of her dearest friend Thorin and the evils he had encountered. She had found a new friendship in the hearts of twelve dwarves and once again witnessed the wonders of the Grey Wizard from her childhood. She had seen bravery in the smallest of beings and learnt of the courage in those who never grew up to become warriors. She had felt heartbreak and anger and the purest love for all but one soul, and beside the dwarf she had fallen for in a matter of days, she would journey with now and for the rest of her days.

And the next part of their story was just around the corner.

_Part 1 - Fin._


	13. Author's Note - New Fanfictions

_**Author's Note **_

_**'Tempting Fate' - a ****True Blood**** Fanfiction**_

_Hello lovely readers, just letting you faithful ones that like my style of writing that there is now a True Blood Fanfiction I have started_

_I am planning it as the first in a series, following the seasons while adding my own plots_

_For all you True Blood fans, especially Eric/Sam/Sookie/Bill fans, this is for you_

_If you've never read it but enjoy vampires, give it a read_

_I'd be grateful for any reviews or thoughts on Tempting Fate and I hope to hear from you all soon_

_Also, not long now til a follow-up to Follow Me_

_Just a few months. But trust me, it's worth the wait!_

_Feel free to pm me with any requests_

_~FireheadHuntress~_

_**'Trinity' - a Hobbit Fanfiction**_

_Hey faithful followers, just a note to say I'm testing out a new Fanfiction for The Hobbit_

_And as my favourite readers, I'd really like your opinion on it_

_Not yet decided which dwarf will get the girl, but there will be testing of all three, wink wink, nudge nudge_

_This particular OC isn't as innocent as our lovely Rhenwir, so your ideas will be much appreciated in the development_

_I know so many of you simply cannot wait for a 'Follow Me' sequel, so here's a little something to keep your dwarfy tastebuds going_

_Have a read of 'Trinity' and check out my poll to decide who the lucky dwarf will be_

_Hope to hear from you all soon, feel free to pm_

_~FireheadHuntress~_


End file.
